


White and Red

by baifeng1180



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard von Hresvelg - Freeform, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, edelgard von hresvelg/byleth - Freeform, エデレス, 皇女贝, 艾尔贝, 艾尔雷丝, 艾黛尔贾特, 贝雷丝 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baifeng1180/pseuds/baifeng1180
Summary: 红花线贝雷丝在五年中从银雪线醒来，帮助艾黛尔贾特实现理想。红花贝雷丝离开后，银雪线的贝雷丝随之苏醒，怀抱着难言的情绪与成为芙朵拉大陆帝王的艾黛尔贾特爱恨纠结的故事。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想要银雪线的艾尔也获得幸福，想要艾尔不在痛苦中独自前行五年，想要贝老师和艾尔在一起，也想要贝老师尝到锥心之痛，所以有了这篇。

如潮水般涌来的帝国士兵将自己团团围住的时候，雷斯塔同盟的盟主才不得不承认了自己的失败。  
面对手持艾姆鲁凛然向他走来的年轻的帝国皇帝，他苦笑着将弓扔在地上，举起了双手：“呀嘞呀嘞，还是败给了皇女殿下……啊不，已经是皇帝陛下了。”  
“已经认输了吗，库罗德。”  
“哈哈哈……你知道的，我可不是帝弥托利那种会顽抗到最后的人，我这条命还有别的用处呢。”  
库罗德抱着后脑勺笑了起来，让艾黛尔贾特恍惚间以为自己还在大修道院的那段时光中。  
“不过真是令人惊叹啊，艾黛尔贾特，”库罗德走向艾黛尔贾特：“就算没有老师的指挥，你也能打出这么漂亮的攻坚战。”  
艾黛尔贾特凝视着他，没有说话。  
“已经是一年前的事了吧，”库罗德像是陷入了回忆中：“距离老师失踪……”  
“说实话，从圣墓回来，听说你和贝雷丝老师分道扬镳，连我都感到不可思议。老师会放弃自己最喜欢的学生选择教会什么的……”  
“够了。”艾黛尔贾特眼中闪着冷光：“我不是来听你叙旧的。库罗德，既然你已经投降了，修伯特会好好安排你的去处，有些事情，我们稍后再好好谈谈。”  
库罗德似乎想伸手拍一拍艾黛尔贾特的肩膀，却被冰冷的剑横在了两人之间。库罗德愕然看向阻止他的人，那人一身灰色的斗篷，脸被笼罩在兜帽中看不真切，握剑的右手稳得不可思议，剑刃纹丝不动地阻隔了他对阿德剌斯忒亚帝国皇帝的冒犯。  
“哦、这位是？”被对方奇妙的气场所吸引，库罗德感兴趣地摸了摸下巴的短须。  
“与你无关，库罗德，难道我要一一为你引见我的同伴吗。”  
“嚯……同伴，吗？”库罗德耐人寻味地打量着那人，那人却利落地收回了剑，跟随艾黛尔贾特离去。  
不是“臣下”，而是“同伴”吗？  
在这个世界上，他所知道的、能被炎之女帝以同伴相称，平等对待的人，恐怕五根手指就能数得过来。  
这位神秘人，又是何方神圣？  
“请吧，库罗德盟主，”修伯特在一旁阴恻恻地道：“或者我应该称呼您为，帕迈拉王子？”  
“哦、哈哈哈哈哈……不愧是你啊修伯特，看来你已经把我调查清楚了。也好，”库罗德眨了眨眼：“这样我和你的主君谈判的时候，就不必耗费更多唇舌了。”

艾黛尔贾特在迪亚朵拉的领主宅邸进行了战后清点会议，会议结束后，等最后一个人离开会议厅，她终于长长舒了口气。  
“累了吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特瞥了身旁一直沉默不语地陪伴在自己身边的那人一眼，嘴角微扬，紫罗兰眼中的凛然淡去，取而代之的是轻松与温情：“毕竟是一场硬战，库罗德是至今为止最难应付的对手了。”  
“比攻打大修道院那时候还难吗？”  
紫眸中被阴霾所笼罩，艾黛尔贾特垂下眼，摇了摇头：“不一样的。”  
“那个时候，我要战胜的不仅是敌人，还有……自己。”  
她的敌手，不仅是教会，是神明，还有昔日同窗，和她敬重仰慕的导师。对他们举起武器，对她的意志而言，是最为可怕的考验。  
“即便是这样，艾黛尔贾特也不会停下脚步吧。”她将手放在她的头顶上，轻轻揉了揉她的头发。  
艾黛尔贾特闭上眼，面上浮现起怀念之色：“以前……老师也喜欢这样摸我的头呢。”  
“就算现在也是一样。”  
艾黛尔贾特握住了她的手，郑重地护在双手之间，然后微仰起头注视着贝雷丝的眼睛：“不要对我这么好，老师。”  
这样的话，我怕我总有一天会忘记，你并不是属于我的那个“老师”。

有急促的风声从身后袭来，那是箭矢的声音。  
贝雷丝拔出腰间的佩剑，将箭矢击落。那是一支削去了箭头的羽箭，射出的力道也并不大，就算击在身上也不会受到什么伤害。  
“这个用剑的方式……那天我果然没有看错，真的是老师。”库罗德从暗处走了出来，手中还拿着一把用树枝临时做成的小弓。  
“库罗德。”贝雷丝没有否认，浅绿的眼眸在兜帽下注视着他。  
“我就知道老师一定不会死的，只是没有想到，再见面的时候，是在战场上。”库罗德将小弓丢过一边，注视着她：“有一句话，当初我没有机会问，现在我希望能从老师这里得到答案。”  
“当时在圣墓，老师究竟为什么，会放弃艾黛尔贾特？”  
“这半年来，每个人都问我，为什么要背叛赛罗司教会。唯独你问我为什么放弃艾黛尔贾特。”  
“因为我从未想过老师你会选择站在教会这边，这一年来，只要有眼睛的人都能看出，你对艾黛尔贾特究竟有多在意。至于教会，我并不认为老师对女神有多少信仰，充其量不过是雇佣关系。”  
“所以，为什么？”  
贝雷丝沉默着，就在库罗德认为她不会回答的自己的时候，她淡淡地道：“这个问题我没办法回答你。”  
“因为我从未放弃过艾黛尔贾特。”  
库罗德离去后，贝雷丝看向在远处靠着走廊柱子不知道站了多久的艾黛尔贾特。她垂着眼，脸上没有任何表情，被眼皮所掩盖的紫色深潭中，却酝酿着不平静的风暴。  
“没事吧？”贝雷丝来到皇帝面前，下意识想伸手去摸她的脑袋，却想起先前她说的话，硬生生改为按住了她的肩膀。  
艾黛尔贾特慢慢取下贝雷丝的兜帽，露出了隐藏于其中的，她深刻于内心的那张属于她导师的脸。  
她轻抚着贝雷丝的面颊，指尖眷恋地描绘着她的线条，却像是透过她在看着什么人。  
“真的……很让人羡慕呢，另一个世界的我。”艾黛尔贾特笑了笑，低声说道：“她的老师，毫不犹豫地选择了她。”  
“艾黛尔贾特……”  
“请不要担心，老师，我很清楚你是你自己，而我的老师另有其人。”  
“失去导师的有我一个就足够了，我会将你，原原本本地还给另一个艾黛尔贾特。”

阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的皇帝和雷斯塔同盟领的前盟主进行了只有三人在场的秘密会谈，会后库罗德决定将里刚领委托给帝国管理，自己即刻启程离开雷斯塔同盟领，往东边穿过芙朵拉下咽喉，之后的行踪便无人知晓。  
之后皇帝留下了部分兵力由贝尔谷里斯伯爵统帅，坐镇雷斯塔地区。而后分了部分兵力镇守归顺帝国的王国领地，自己则暂时返回了帝都。  
席卷芙朵拉的战争以雷斯塔同盟领全境陷落，以及王国大部分领土的归顺而暂时停歇了下来。  
“但眼下还不能放松警惕，帝国还没能控制芙朵拉全境，很多人流窜于小镇与村落间，时刻准备反攻帝国。”艾黛尔贾特靠坐在书房的椅子上疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。  
一路兼程赶回帝都安巴尔，整整一年紧绷的神经终于暂时得以松开，疲倦便铺天盖地地席卷而来。  
“能在一年时间内做到这个程度，艾黛尔贾特已经很了不起了。”贝雷丝驾轻就熟地将热气腾腾的香柠檬茶倾入杯中。  
“这是因为有老师在身边，我才能做到的。”艾黛尔贾特脱下手套，端起香柠檬茶凑到鼻端闻了闻，神情有些忡怔。  
“怎么了，太累了吗？”  
“嗯~”艾黛尔贾特摇了摇头：“只是觉得很怀念……很久没有喝到老师泡的香柠檬茶了。”  
“看来就算行军打仗，我也应该准备一些茶叶才好。”  
艾黛尔贾特又摇了摇头：“老师……那个人所泡的香柠檬茶，也许这一生再也喝不到了也说不定。”  
贝雷丝愣了愣，唇抿紧了。  
“对着这个‘老师’想着另一个‘老师’，艾黛尔贾特还真是贪得无厌。”贝雷丝调侃了一句，然后给自己倒了一杯香柠檬茶，想着自己和那个人的泡茶手艺是不是也一模一样。  
“抱歉，老师……我没有将你们混为一谈的意思。”艾黛尔贾特隔着桌子覆住了贝雷丝的手背，她的手是冰凉的，触碰到贝雷丝温暖的手时，几乎有一种要被灼伤的错觉：“就算她没有选择我……她也是曾经救我，倾尽全力教导我，赋予我关怀的导师。”  
贝雷丝明白她的意思，就算自己也是贝雷丝，但在艾黛尔贾特心中，永远也无法取代属于她的那个导师。  
见贝雷丝沉默不语，艾黛尔贾特没来由有些慌乱。她轻咳一声，转开了话题：“对了，老师的房间已经准备好了，稍后让我带老师稍微逛一下皇宫吧。”  
“之前跟艾黛尔贾特回来加冕的时候，有稍微逛过。”贝雷丝拈了一块小饼干塞进嘴里：“今天你也累了，不急在一时。”  
艾黛尔贾特缓缓点了点头，一口一口喝完了这杯香柠檬茶，然后传唤来侍女带贝雷丝前往她的房间。  
离开皇帝的书房时，贝雷丝听到艾黛尔贾特呼唤了她。  
“老师。”  
“嗯？”贝雷丝转过身，却见她双手紧紧抓着书桌的边缘，似乎在忍耐着什么。  
“……没什么，晚安，老师。”艾黛尔贾特安抚般地对她笑了笑，笑意却不及眼底。  
贝雷丝离开后，艾黛尔贾特才缓缓松开手，看着手掌心一点一点由白变红。  
“真的……很羡慕你呢，那个世界的艾黛尔贾特。”  
“我的老师，并未陪我回来举行加冕仪式。”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝雷丝是世界上唯一可以捅伤艾黛尔贾特的刀子，但作为另一个世界的贝雷丝，她甚至无法代替那个人抚平艾黛尔贾特内心的伤痛。

半年前，在与王国作战前线的军帐中，失踪已久的导师的突然出现，让整个营帐中陷入了一片死寂。  
「……老师？真的……是老师吗？」  
面对在大修道院曾经与自己一战，却又在自己眼前坠入深渊生死不明的导师，艾黛尔贾特的心情十分复杂。但不管怎么说，看到她安然无恙，艾黛尔贾特比任何人都高兴。  
只是……导师明明已经在圣墓中选择了站在自己对面，现在又为什么跑到前线来找自己呢？难道是为了来救大司教的吗？  
「艾黛尔贾特，」贝雷丝浅绿的眼睛注视着紫罗兰：「我回来了。」  
「还真是大言不惭啊，阁下。」修伯特抱着手臂，口中发出一如既往的讥讽之声，眼中全是对来人的戒备与怀疑：「莫非是在这半年中想通了，打算弃暗投明——就算您这样说，我也不会相信的。」  
贝雷丝歪了歪头，似乎是不太理解修伯特话中的意思与敌意。  
「老师……请容我问一句，您是因何而来……是为了蕾雅吗？」艾黛尔贾特的手在身后握紧了：「如果是这样，恐怕我无法将她交给您。」  
「蕾雅？」贝雷丝抱着手臂，神情淡漠：「蕾雅的事与我何干。」  
「……老师？」  
「我不在的这半年，究竟发生了什么事？为什么我一路进来，一个黑鹫游击军的人都没有看到？」  
「黑鹫……游击军？」艾黛尔贾特面露疑惑之色：「那是什么？」  
贝雷丝的眉头蹙紧了，她伸出手像是想要摸一摸艾黛尔贾特的头发，却见她下意识地后退了一步，避开了她的触碰。贝雷丝心中的疑惑更深，从她醒来之后，这个世界好像就变得和她所知的有些不一样了——她真的只是沉睡了半年吗？  
「黑鹫游击军是由黑鹫学级的学生和我组成的，直属于你的军队。这个名字是你亲自取的，你还说过你为了想这个名字，想了整整一夜。」  
艾黛尔贾特沉默了半晌，苦笑着摇了摇头：「听起来很美好呢……但是很可惜，我的麾下并不存在这样的军队，黑鹫学级的学生们，也并没有追随我前行。」  
见贝雷丝若有所思，艾黛尔贾特深吸了一口气：「老师，有一件事，希望您能坦诚地回答我。」  
「圣墓那个时候，发生了什么事。」  
贝雷丝将记忆中的圣墓事件简单道来：「圣墓中，艾黛尔贾特突然对教会发难，之后被我们击败。蕾雅要求我杀死你，而我将剑挥向了蕾雅。之后我们和黑鹫学级的学生们一起逃了出来，和帝国军会合后，进攻了大修道院。」  
紫罗兰的眼眸因为惊愕而微微睁大了，艾黛尔贾特的心脏砰砰地快速跳动着，心中渐渐浮现了一个荒谬的猜测。  
「老师……」  
「陛下！」修伯特急促的声音从身后传来，似乎想要阻止她说出接下来的话。  
艾黛尔贾特没有理会他，而是一瞬不瞬地注视着眼前的“导师”：「老师，这样说可能有些不可思议……但您也许并不在您所知道的那个世界里。」  
「在这个世界，我的老师并没有在圣墓选择站在我这边。」  
贝雷丝没有说话，脸上也并没有出现意外的神色，冷漠得就像当初刚来到大修道院时候一样。  
「老师是被女神选中的人，站在教会那边也是无可厚非之事。」这样说的时候，艾黛尔贾特闭了闭眼：「正如我方才所说，蕾雅目前在我手中，而大修道院已经被攻下。如果老师打算救出蕾雅，我的答案还是一样——这是不可能的事。」  
世界像是静止了一样，营帐中没有人说话。不知过了多久，艾黛尔贾特听到了一声轻柔的叹息，然后头顶被温热的掌心所覆盖。  
「我说过了，蕾雅的事和我无关。」贝雷丝注视着另一个世界的学生：「我在意的只有你，艾黛尔贾特。」  
艾黛尔贾特抿紧了唇，紫罗兰的眼中泛起涟漪。她想要说什么，却因为喉咙的哽咽感而无法发出声音。  
「也许我并不在原来的世界，但我想要追随的人依旧不会改变。」贝雷丝抽出了腰间的佩剑，横过来交在了艾黛尔贾特手中——那是一柄普通的剑，并不是昔日威震天下的天帝之剑：「现在的贝雷丝只是一个普通人，既没有天帝之剑，也无法使用炎之纹章，能交给你的只有这副身躯所拥有的武艺与指挥能力。如果你认为它有可用的价值，就让它为你所驱使吧。」  
……  
「陛下，请恕我直言，方才您的发言并不妥当。」目送贝雷丝离开营帐前去休息后，修伯特低声道：「那位阁下明显认为自己属于您这一边，您不应该告诉她真相，这很可能会为我们增加一个劲敌。」  
「唯独老师……我不愿意在这方面隐瞒她。我希望她能清楚自己的处境，从而发自内心地做出选择。就算……她最后选择的依旧不是我。」  
就算曾经历过和贝雷丝刀剑相向的过去，艾黛尔贾特依旧不愿意将一丝一毫功利与拉拢加诸在贝雷丝身上。  
如果贝雷丝选择了她，她会欣喜地与她执手同行；如果贝雷丝没有选择她，她也会尊重贝雷丝的选择，独自前行。  
在修伯特看来，如果自己的主君愿意蓄意去拉拢导师，根本就不会与导师走到今日这一步。这是艾黛尔贾特身上少有的，人性的一部分……可惜这一部分全都留给了贝雷丝。  
修伯特叹了口气，按着胸口弯了弯腰：「很幸运那个世界的阁下站在您这边，不过我还是会为您留意那个人的。」

贝雷丝停下穿行于皇宫走廊的脚步，看向站在廊柱阴影下注视着自己的修伯特。  
“有事吗？”  
“不，您请自便。”  
“为什么要盯着我？”  
其实贝雷丝已经习惯了修伯特的注视，从学院时期开始，自己身边就不缺少他那充满戒备和探究的视线……但此刻似乎又和那时不大一样。  
“我在为主君监视着您——如果您想听实话的话。”修伯特还是和那时候一样，毫不避讳地对她透露实情。  
“宫内卿还是去做一些更有用的事比较好，毕竟你也不再是个无所事事的学生了。”  
“我并不认为监视您是无用的事，相反，如果放松警惕的话，很可能为陛下带来毁灭性的打击。”修伯特抱着手臂，低声笑道：“就算您真的是来自另一个世界的导师，也不排除您可能会突然离去，变回本世界的那个人的可能性。若她重新对陛下举起剑，就算是强大如陛下的的人类，也难免会受到来自内心的重创。”  
见贝雷丝沉默不语，修伯特冷冷地道：“即便是您，我也希望能一如此心，不要背离陛下。”  
“我可以为陛下挡下来自四面八方的攻击，唯独防不住来自这里的伤害。”修伯特按住了自己的心口：“而能捅伤这里的刀子，陛下亲自交给了您。”  
贝雷丝神色如常地点了点头：“艾黛尔贾特现在在哪里？”  
“陛下今天一早就不见踪影，我以为您会有头绪。”  
贝雷丝蹙了蹙眉，转头离开。  
“贝雷丝阁下，”修伯特提高声音唤道：“霸铠队曾报告，飞龙厩少了一头飞龙。”  
贝雷丝脚下顿了顿，快步离去。  
“千万不要再次背叛陛下，老师。否则，不管付出什么代价，我都会将你从这个世界毁灭。”  
修伯特可以竭尽所能保护艾黛尔贾特，但对于来自贝雷丝的伤害，他却什么也做不了。  
现在只希望，这个贝雷丝是真的一心一意站在艾黛尔贾特这边吧。

贝雷丝将飞龙停在大修道院的飞龙厩外，悄无声息地跳落在地上，将飞龙拴好。不远处停留着另一头飞龙，如她猜想的，艾黛尔贾特果然回到了大修道院。  
四周一片寂静，到处都是残垣断壁。显然在这个世界，帝国攻下大修道院后，大修道院就处于荒废的状态了。  
贝雷丝在原地等了一会儿，然后沿着昔日在修道院散步的路线开始巡视。  
艾黛尔贾特会在哪里呢？贝雷丝心中已经有了答案，但她却并不着急。  
她走过昔日热闹的食堂，她经常在这里邀请学生们一起吃饭，但一起吃饭次数最多的，总是她的级长；她推开温室的门，温室已经荒废了，植物因为没有人照顾的原因，有的彻底枯萎了，有的则在温室中疯长。她意外地在温室的角落找到了硕果仅存的、她以前种下的康乃馨，小心翼翼地将她折了下来；她持着花走过安静的学生宿舍，这条路她曾无数次走过，那时候耳边总会回响起学生们亲切的问候声。  
怀念昔日的光景吗？她当然是怀念的。  
曾经热闹风光的士官学校如今只剩下废墟，她觉得很可惜——士官学校承载了她生命中最为鲜活的一年时光，有喜有悲、有苦有乐……那是过往的21年都没有经历过的感情波动。  
而这些时光大多数是和艾黛尔贾特一起度过的，对贝雷丝而言，艾黛尔贾特是这段重要回忆中不可或缺的主体。  
所以，这个世界的自己，究竟为什么会放弃自己生命中的光，选择与她刀剑相向呢？  
她对着空荡荡的大修道院问出这句话，理所当然无法得到回复。  
她甚至无法面对面地质问这个世界的贝雷丝，因为没有人知道她现在究竟在什么地方，包括她自己。  
最后，贝雷丝走向了静悄悄的教室。跨入草坪的瞬间，大修道院黄昏的钟声响起，她脚步一顿，恍惚间仿佛回到了一年多前的大修道院。  
那时候，她的级长总会在大修道院的某个地方等着自己……现在也是一样吗？  
夕阳笼罩下的黑鹫学级教室中，一个红色的身影安静地趴在前排的课桌上，一动不动。贝雷丝走过熟悉的地面，停在她的身侧，伸手抚摩着她披散在肩背上的银发。  
“老师……？”艾黛尔贾特在暖橙色的阳光下睁开了眼睛，深邃的紫罗兰中因此染上了几分温暖与希望。她慢慢伸出手，抓住了贝雷丝的袖子，脸上露出了仿佛下一秒就要哭出来的表情：“老师……”  
“你……回来了吗？”  
贝雷丝没有说话，任由她紧紧抓着自己的袖子。明明她看起来想要握住她的手，却丝毫也不敢触碰。  
太阳慢慢沉入地平面，暖橙色的光也一点一点地从艾黛尔贾特的脸上移开，直到紫罗兰的眼睛重新被黑暗所笼罩。  
她眼中的温暖与希望消失了，她终于清醒了过来。  
“老师。”她轻轻呼唤着眼前的贝雷丝。  
贝雷丝突然明白，就算自己同样是贝雷丝，也无法抚平眼前少女眼眸中深藏的伤痛。  
贝雷丝缓缓点了点头：“是我。”  
艾黛尔贾特一点一点地松开了拽着她袖子的手，苦笑着摇头道：“抱歉呢，老师，又将你当成那个人了……大概是睡梦中有些迷糊了吧。”  
“可以。”  
“嗯？”  
“可以把我当成她，虽然我不是你想要等待的那个人，”贝雷丝握住了她想要缩回去的手，让她靠在自己的怀里：“只是作为‘老师’的部分的话，我还是有自信的。”  
艾黛尔贾特深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，放纵自己倚靠在熟悉又陌生的怀抱中。  
抱歉，老师……可我想要的，并不只是作为“老师”的这一部分。  
但此时此刻，只要这样就足够了。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝雷丝只能在这个世界停留五年，因为她和她的艾尔还有一个五年之约。  
> 在这五年中，她会成为艾黛尔贾特最为锋利的剑。

夜幕降临，天空中染上星星点点的时候，艾黛尔贾特终于平复了情绪，不好意思地冲贝雷丝笑了笑，揉了揉发红的鼻尖。  
贝雷丝将她从椅子上拉起来，把攥在手中许久的康乃馨递给她。  
艾黛尔贾特轻嗅着康乃馨，脸上慢慢露出一个放松的笑容。从圣墓之后，她已经很久没有这么轻松过了：“老师从前也总是喜欢赠予我康乃馨呢，真不知道是从哪里得知我的喜好的。”  
“这种事，只要稍微用心打听，就不难知道。”贝雷丝摸了摸学生的脑袋：“当初为了‘讨好’我的级长，可是下了不少工夫。”  
“老师为什么会有这种想法呢？讨好什么的……”艾黛尔贾特瞥了她一眼：“因为我……她是级长吗？”  
“是，也不是。”两人开始在荒废的大修道院中漫步的时候，贝雷丝眼中露出怀念之色，缓缓地道：“最开始是想要更多地了解艾黛尔贾特，不知不觉，注意力就全部被她吸引了。当我反应过来的时候，我已经无法将目光从她身上移开。”  
“……这些事，她知道吗？”  
“我没有说过，因为你不是她，所以我才能在你面前轻易说出口吧。”  
艾黛尔贾特轻轻叹了口气，神情像是无奈，又像是羡慕：“老师，在你面前，艾黛尔贾特是个很笨拙的人。如果你不清清楚楚地坦诚自己的想法的话，也许她会一直认为自己只是单方面的恋慕吧。”  
“她和我……不一样，她很幸运，老师自始至终都站在她这边。”艾黛尔贾特注视着地面，轻声道：“如果老师真的……那就不要让她等太久了。”  
贝雷丝隔着衣服按住了口袋中由杰拉尔特交予的戒指，点了点头：“等我回到那个世界，一定会……”  
“老师，打算在这里停留多久？”  
“停留的时间似乎并不能由我来决定，不过，如果要定一个期限的话……五年。”  
“五年？”  
“嗯，我和她有一个五年的约定，到那时候，无论如何我都要去赴约。”  
“是吗。”艾黛尔贾特神色平静地点了点头：“已经很晚了，我们该回帝都了。”  
两人沉默地沿着大修道院的石板路来到飞龙厩，解下系绳，即将跨上飞龙的时候，贝雷丝突然握住了艾黛尔贾特的手臂。  
“在我离开前，一定会帮助你完成心愿，作为你最锋利的剑。”

就像贝雷丝说的那样，她成了艾黛尔贾特最锋利的剑。这柄剑在接下来的三年时间里，斩向了帝国中不甘失去权力企图起兵反抗的大贵族，斩向了意图在背后戳刀子的同盟领主，斩向了负隅顽抗的王国贵族们。  
尽管她急于在自己停留的时间里帮助艾黛尔贾特实现愿望，统一芙朵拉大陆，但这并不以见单纯通过战争就可以完成的事。兵将的调遣，归降者的安抚，打下地区的镇压……都不是简单的事情，更何况帝国还要时刻防备来自北方、西面和东方的外敌，以及帝国内部反对派的内患。  
但统一芙朵拉的战争还是落下了帷幕，在又一次大规模战役后，王国全境最终陷落。  
完成在东线的指挥作战后，贝雷丝赶回皇帝所在的西线时，听到的却是她重伤昏迷的消息。  
贝雷丝抱着手臂紧盯着作为将领随同皇帝作战的菲尔迪南特和卡斯帕尔，明明脸上没有什么表情，强大的威压却让两人禁不住低下头，不敢与她对视。  
“根据战报，帝弥托利已经在战役中授首，还有什么能导致艾黛尔贾特受这么重的伤？”  
“抱歉，老师，是我们疏忽大意了。”菲尔迪南特神情严肃且自责，当时他是距离艾黛尔贾特最近的人，却没能将他的主君保护好：“因为帝弥托利已经战死，所以大家都放松了警惕，没想到杜笃还埋伏在附近。”  
“都是因为那个杜笃卑鄙，居然偷袭暗算，不然谁能把艾黛尔贾特伤成这样！”卡斯帕尔不满地嚷嚷道。  
贝雷丝淡淡瞥了他一眼，他机智地闭上了嘴。  
“战场上，只要能取得胜利，什么手段都算不上卑鄙，应该反思的是没有保护好皇帝的你们。”贝雷丝转身走向皇帝的营帐，将袖袍翻飞的背影留给他们：“整顿好军队后，各抄10遍《战术论》交给我。”  
“喂菲尔迪南特，你有没有觉得老师变得不一样了？”目送导师离去，卡斯帕尔抬肘撞了撞若有所思的菲尔迪南特。  
这三年来，贝雷丝陆续找到了昔日的黑鹫学生，一个一个地说服他们回到帝国。有些人因为自身的理想而没有继续和艾黛尔贾特一起战斗，比如醉心于纹章研究的林哈尔特与不愿涉足战争的多洛缇雅、贝尔娜提塔。但菲尔迪南特、卡斯帕尔等人还是回到了帝国，重新宣誓向祖国效忠。  
“嗯……老师和那个时候，真的不太一样了。”  
菲尔迪南特清楚地记得，圣墓之后，导师总会在不经意间流露出犹豫与怅惘的神色。之后与艾黛尔贾特在战场对决时，握剑的手也不复当初的坚定与决绝。  
无论菲尔迪南特自己当时是否支持艾黛尔贾特的行为与信念，但他认为导师的选择是出乎他的意料的——他本以为不管发生了什么事，导师都会站在艾黛尔贾特这边。  
当然，更意外的是，导师失踪后重新现世，又像是想通了一样，重新选择了艾黛尔贾特。  
前后行为，判若两人。  
后来导师找到他的时候是怎么说的？  
「凡事要有自己的判断，我不记得我教过你们盲从。」面对盲目跟从自己背离帝国选择教会的学生，贝雷丝这样说：「现在的立场，真的是你们自己发自内心的选择吗？」  
「如果想明白了，就去你该去的地方。」  
“也许，老师只是想明白了吧。”菲尔迪南特喃喃地道。

贝雷丝走进营帐的时候，正与收拾好医疗用品打算离开的玛努艾拉擦肩而过。  
“那孩子伤得很重，接下来需要静养很长一段时间。好好照顾她吧，贝雷丝老师。”昔日的校医这样说道：“那孩子就算在昏迷中，也在不断地呼唤着你。”  
贝雷丝点了点头，玛努艾拉向她微笑了一下，离开时，体贴地为两人掩上了门帘。  
贝雷丝在学生的床边坐下，拿起一旁干净的湿毛巾，为她擦去了额头上的细汗。  
“老师……老师……”  
艾黛尔贾特呢喃着呼唤最重要的人，贝雷丝说不清心里是什么滋味，她握住了学生放在身侧的手，轻声道：“我在。”  
艾黛尔贾特微微张开眼，眼中带着迷蒙与复杂。  
“老师……”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么老师……不愿选择我呢？如果站在我身边的人……是您就好了……”  
“她一定只是一时看不懂自己的心，因为每一个贝雷丝，都喜欢着艾黛尔贾特。”贝雷丝轻轻抚摩着少女的银发，然后被她轻轻将手护在掌心。  
“我刚才看到老师为了见我来到了女神之塔……却一步也不愿向我跨出……”艾黛尔贾特微闭上眼：“这一定是梦吧，可梦里的一切都那么真实……”  
“老师……”  
“老师……”  
“老师……”  
到后来，年轻的皇帝不断地呼唤着她的导师，像是梦呓，又像是想要找到内心的寄托。  
直到她的声音渐渐止息，重新陷入沉睡后，贝雷丝才慢慢松开捏紧的左手，抚上了自己胸闷得几乎要窒息的胸口。  
她不是这个世界的贝雷丝，眼前的少女也不是属于她的艾黛尔贾特。  
但这份情感还是像利刃一样在她的心口上反复划出一道又一道的伤口。  
可她什么也做不了。  
贝雷丝沉默着在学生的床边坐了一整夜，黎明破晓的时候，她终于重新睁开了眼睛。  
“老师？”  
“嗯。”  
艾黛尔贾特惴惴不安地盯着身上的被子，不敢与导师对视。  
“在战场上要时刻保持警惕，除非确认战斗真的彻底结束了——这样的话，我在课堂上说过的吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“所以，我最优秀的学生就以身作则给同学们示范了一个反面案例？”  
“抱歉，老师……”  
“玛努艾拉老师说，你至少需要静养三个月。”  
“可现在芙朵拉大部分地区的战争刚停息下来，还有很多军务需要——”  
“军务上的事有贝尔谷里斯伯爵和菲尔迪南特他们处理。”  
“帝国内部也有很多事——”  
“帝国内部的事修伯特和内务卿会暂时帮你把关，没有什么是非得重伤的皇帝出面不可的。”贝雷丝伸指在她额头上轻弹了一下，在她捂着额头发愣的时候，嘴角微扬：“就算天塌下来，也还有你的老师顶着，你现在要做的唯一一件事，就是好好养伤。”  
贝雷丝难得露出的笑容晃得皇帝有些眩晕，她稍稍转开了目光，晕红却不争气地爬上苍白的面颊：“老师真是狡猾……露出这样的笑容，让我要怎么拒绝……”  
就算眼前的老师和她的老师并不是同个人，艾黛尔贾特对贝雷丝这张脸的免疫力依旧是负数。  
“乖乖听话才是老师的好学生。”面对这样的艾黛尔贾特，贝雷丝的心也忍不住柔软下来：“等你伤好一点，再罚抄书也不迟。”  
“……还要抄书？”  
“对于不听教诲的学生，抄书是最好的惩罚。”贝雷丝揉乱了她的头发：“过后和菲尔迪南特还有卡斯帕尔一起抄书吧。”  
想到还有同学和自己一样倒霉，艾黛尔贾特的心里突然就平衡了一些。  
“好了，你安心休息，我去看看战场清点得怎么样了。”  
贝雷丝起身要离开时，艾黛尔贾特突然抓住了她的手。学生的手冰冷得让贝雷丝蹙紧了眉，她用双手捂住了她的手：“还有什么事吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特忡怔了片刻，摇头道：“没什么……”  
“那你好好休息。”  
“这件事恐怕我做不到……”面对导师严肃的面容，艾黛尔贾特笑了起来：“因为我饿了。”  
贝雷丝去为她觅食后，艾黛尔贾特怔怔地看着自己的手，刚才贝雷丝要离开的一瞬间，她心中突然升起了一阵恐惧，就像是属于贝雷丝的温暖就要从自己身边彻底离开一样，所以她不由自主抓住了导师的手。  
圣墓那个时候……如果她也能这样坦率地向导师伸出手，而不是逃避般地离开的话，会不会导师也会像她一样，用温暖的手回握自己呢？  
这个答案，或许她永远也无法知道了。  
刚才她做的那个梦还有后续，贝雷丝和她在女神之塔上拔剑指向了对方，斩断了彼此之间的羁绊。  
这真的是梦吗……？  
如果另一个世界的导师没有出现的话，会不会有一天，这个场景就会成为现实？  
艾黛尔贾特慢慢曲起腿，双手抱住了自己。  
就算贝雷丝没有选择她……她也希望她此刻能安然无恙。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾尔的养伤日常，和离开倒计时中的贝老师。

阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的皇帝在庭院中悠闲地漫步着，她换下了厚重的皇帝衣裙，改为穿着宽松的常服，平常一丝不苟地盘起的银发也披散下来，自在地搭在肩背上。  
这是她在皇宫中养伤的第二个月，于王国一战中受的重伤已经大部分痊愈，她也因而获准每天花一小部分时间来处理一些不那么费神的工作。  
今天的工作已经全部做完，剩下的部分即便她想插手，也会被臣属们无情地赶出议事厅——毕竟每个人都被她的导师好好地当面“沟通”过了，没有人会看在皇帝陛下的面子上徇私，毕竟贝雷丝的剑是比皇帝的威严更加不留情面的存在。  
皇帝并非漫无目的地散步，离开议事厅之前，她的宫内卿好心地提醒她眼下导师正在庭院中待着，于是她离开后第一时间便来到了这里。  
她在庭院中不紧不慢地搜寻着导师的踪影，却没有发现那抹绿色的身影。  
“奇怪……老师已经离开了吗？”指尖拂过还沾着水珠的康乃馨花瓣，这是贝雷丝在闲暇时间种下的，每天都会过来精心地照顾——看来似乎几分钟前贝雷丝还在这里待着。  
艾黛尔贾特有些失望，但她仍然不死心地在整个庭院中巡视了一圈。  
“老师……？”  
“老师？”  
偌大的庭院里除了她一个人也没有，她呼唤导师的声音回荡在空寂的庭院里，却没有得到回应。  
“老师——”  
“艾黛尔贾特。”贝雷丝的声音身后响起，让她的背脊陡然一僵。  
“老师？您什么时候出现的？”  
“我一直在这里。”贝雷丝提着喷水壶，耐心地对着康乃馨浇灌着。  
“我刚才一直在呼唤您……为什么不回应呢？”艾黛尔贾特有些不满地抿紧了唇。  
贝雷丝疑惑地歪了歪头：“我并没有听到声音。”  
艾黛尔贾特很确定自己刚才清楚地呼唤了导师，并且仔细在庭院中搜寻过了，导师刚才的确不在这里。  
这情形简直就像是贝雷丝刚才从这个世界上消失，又突然出现了一样。  
艾黛尔贾特不安地紧盯着贝雷丝，她看起来和平常一样，神色也没有什么异样，但艾黛尔贾特心中的不安却始终无法驱散。  
“艾黛尔贾特找我有事吗？”贝雷丝照顾好最后一朵康乃馨，放下手中的工具，用干净的毛巾将手擦拭干净，看向神情忡怔的学生。  
“嗯……没什么事，只是忙完了，想来看看老师。”  
“这么快就处理完事情了，艾黛尔贾特真是个优秀的君主。”贝雷丝赞许地摸了摸她的脑袋。  
被导师夸赞的皇帝有些骄傲地抬了抬下巴，暂时将心中的不安压下：“每次老师夸奖我的时候，都会有奖励，这次也有吗？”  
“让我想想……那么中午就由我亲自下厨，做艾黛尔贾特喜欢的菜肴吧。”在大修道院的时候，偶尔贝雷丝也会拉上学生一起下厨，为学生做一顿丰盛的饭菜。对于她最在意的学生的口味，没有人比她更清楚了。  
“很久没有吃到老师亲自做的菜了，真让人期待。”艾黛尔贾特将双手背在身后，露出了轻松的笑容。  
“走吧，像以前一样帮我准备食材怎么样？”整个芙朵拉大陆，大概只有贝雷丝敢随意开口让皇帝给自己打下手了。得到学生的首肯后，两人并肩向庭院入口走去。  
艾黛尔贾特随口跟导师分享着这几天的趣事，眼角瞥过贝雷丝时，心突然狠狠顿了一下。  
身侧的贝雷丝行走在中午的阳光下，不知道是不是错觉，在艾黛尔贾特眼中，导师的身体泛白得几乎像是透明的一样，但当她慌乱地抓住导师的手时，导师又恢复成正常的样子，仿佛刚才只是她的幻觉。  
“怎么了，艾黛尔贾特？”突然被学生紧紧抓住手，而后发现她脸上露出了少见的惊慌失措神情，贝雷丝不禁蹙起了眉。  
四周没有察觉到杀气，应该没有什么危险才对。  
艾黛尔贾特紧紧地盯着她，额上的细汗慢慢汇聚成汗珠，顺着颊边淌了下来。过了许久，她才慢慢地吐出一口气，摇了摇头：“没什么……大概是最近太疲惫了。”  
贝雷丝伸手拭去了那颗让人在意的汗珠，然后揉了揉学生的脑袋：“吃过午饭后，好好睡一觉吧，勤劳的皇帝陛下。”  
艾黛尔贾特没有说实话，贝雷丝能察觉到。但她很了解自己的学生，如果她不想开口的话，就算是她，也无法让她说出心里话。  
换成另一个自己的话，会不会有例外呢？  
贝雷丝脑中快速闪过这样的念头，随即自嘲地笑了笑。  
接下来的路程两人不约而同保持了沉默，离开庭院，踏入走廊的阴影中时，艾黛尔贾特终于出声了。  
“老师……”  
“嗯？”  
“老师来到我身边，已经四年了呢。”  
“嗯。”  
“真快。”  
“毕竟芙朵拉基本完成了统一，我们已经共同经历了很多事情。”  
“嗯……如果……不，没什么。”艾黛尔贾特笑了笑，松开了握着导师的手，领先一步，沿着走廊向前走去。  
如果时间能过得更慢一些就好了。

“……陛下，您是认真的吗？”修伯特看着手中的敕令，不苟同地挑起了眉。  
“白纸黑字应该已经写得很清楚了。”艾黛尔贾特用羽毛笔尖沾了沾墨水，拿起另一份文件，认真看了起来。  
“我认为这并不是一个明智的决定，陛下。”修伯特将敕令放下，修长的手指在桌上有节奏地叩击着：“那位阁下的确在持续四年的芙朵拉统一战争中做出了极大的贡献——甚至说是中流砥柱也不算过分。但陛下这样的处置方法，必然会招来群臣的非议。”  
“作为芙朵拉统一战争的最大贡献者，我认为为她立一座石像并不过分。无论什么样的奖赏都不足以向世人陈述她的伟大功绩。”面对亲信的反对，艾黛尔贾特十分镇定：“修伯特，我还想赠予她‘霸王之翼’的称号，以纪念她在这几年中对我的辅佐。”  
“陛下是否想过，那位阁下是否会接受这样的殊荣？”见皇帝沉默不语，修伯特低声笑了笑：“以您对她的了解，想来也能猜到，她必会决然拒绝。”  
“……不会的，如果……她不知道的话。”  
“她怎么可能会不知道。”修伯特注视着唯有遇到和导师相关的事才会如此动摇与失常的主君：“陛下，您究竟在打什么主意？”  
“修伯特，五年期限已经所剩无几了。”艾黛尔贾特烦躁地在空白的羊皮纸上写下一个又一个的“贝雷丝”：“到那时候，老师就会离开。而这里除了我们两个，没有人知道这个老师来自另一个世界……许多年后，也许连我们也会忘记这件事。”  
“所以，您想用这样的办法让那位阁下在这个世界留下属于她的痕迹？”  
“至少，老师曾经为我，为我们做过的事，不应该被埋没在历史的长卷中。”  
“‘霸王之翼贝雷丝’——我希望这个名字能在史书中与我写在一起，就算她本人已经从这个世界彻底消失。”  
“陛下……”大概是被主君脸上的怅惘与遗憾所打动，一向只为主君利益考虑的宫内卿也不再坚持己见：“我明白了，这件事我会按期安排下去。等那位阁下离开后，就正式开工。”  
“谢谢你，修伯特。”艾黛尔贾特淡淡地笑了笑：“这个世界上，除了老师，也只有你会纵容我的任性了。”  
“不过眼下还不是放松的时候，陛下，这是我最新收到的报告。”  
艾黛尔贾特接过修伯特递上来的文书，好看的眉渐渐蹙了起来。  
“黑暗中的蠢动者……他们终于有动作了吗。”

贝雷丝是在睡梦中被艾黛尔贾特轻轻摇醒的。  
也许是午后的阳光太过温暖舒适，她靠着庭院中的亭柱，不知不觉就进入了梦乡。  
“老师，困倦的话，还是回房间去休息吧。这个季节的安巴尔风大，容易着凉哦。”  
艾黛尔贾特的声音很温柔，她莫名想起了年少时，她在郊外的河边等待杰拉尔特完成委托归来。她靠着树干，在温暖的阳光下注视着眼前缓缓流淌的河流。那天杰拉尔特迟到了，她在河边待了很久很久，那种惬意却消弭了她烦躁的情绪。  
她动了动，没有睁开眼睛。迷糊间她感到带着少女体温的披风轻轻裹住了自己，有人在自己的发间轻轻抚摩捋动着。  
“唔……艾黛尔贾特？”她握住了少女的手，有一瞬间她以为自己看到了属于她的艾黛尔贾特，但她很快清醒了过来。  
“真是的，很少看到老师这么懒洋洋的呢。”艾黛尔贾特担忧地微蹙起眉：“最近老师好像越来越渴睡了，真的没有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“我没事，大概是最近太悠闲了吧。”贝雷丝直起身子，淡淡地回应道。  
“悠闲的日子很快就会结束了，老师，您又有活要干了。”艾黛尔贾特轻笑道：“黑暗中的蠢动者……就是索龙、科萝妮艾、塔烈斯为代表的那些人，芙朵拉基本统一后，他们也开始蠢蠢欲动，不久之后，大概就会大动作。我和修伯特打算先发制人，对他们动手，老师不打算一起找他们算算账吗？”  
“是他们……”贝雷丝和他们相关的回忆大多饱含着悲伤与痛苦，贝雷丝抿紧了唇，点了点头：“我不会缺席的。”  
“打败他们之后，芙朵拉才算是看到了真正的和平。”  
“蕾雅还被你囚禁着吧，你想好怎么对付她了吗？”  
“我暂时不打算动她，有她在，或许能引出很多人。”艾黛尔贾特嘴角扬了扬，冷冷地笑了一下：“比如西提司，比如卡多莉奴，比如……”  
贝雷丝缓缓接上：“贝雷丝。”  
艾黛尔贾特闭了闭眼，算是默认了。  
“你真的做好了面对她的心理准备了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“这一回，好好地和她进行沟通吧。”  
“老师……如果那时候我坦诚地对她倾诉自己的理想与立场，请求她的帮助，是否一切都会和现在不同了呢？”  
贝雷丝抚了抚她的头发：“我不知道她会怎么选择，但至少‘贝雷丝不愿与艾黛尔贾特为敌’这件事，我还是有把握的。”  
“坦率地说出自己的想法吧，无论是心愿还是心情。”  
“嗯……就算最后仍然要与她刀剑相向……”  
“这是我作为导师给你上的最后一课，”贝雷丝轻轻叹了口气：“如果真的走到那一步，她就是你的敌人，答应我，挥向她的剑不要犹豫。”  
“也许这么说很不负责，但我希望，被斩断道路的人是贝雷丝，而不是艾黛尔贾特。”

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红花贝老师回到了属于她的世界，同时归来的，还有银雪贝老师。  
> 面对她真正的老师，艾尔会怎么选择呢？

塔烈斯喘息着紧盯眼前的女人，他被帝国的精锐紧紧包围着，而此处是他最后的堡垒香巴拉，他已没有退路。  
他曾警惕过来自艾黛尔贾特的反噬，但没想要她的“反咬”会如此凶残……倒不愧是他精心打造的“兽类”。  
“你就是这样对待你的舅父的吗，我的外甥女啊。”  
“我的舅舅亚兰德尔公早在许多年前就被你杀死了，这个甥舅的游戏，大可不必再玩下去了，塔烈斯。”艾黛尔贾特握紧了艾姆鲁，冷声道。  
“是吗……所以你打算找我讨回那时候的债吗？”塔烈斯低声笑了起来：“芙朵拉的君王哟，别忘了你能走到今天的地步，依靠的都是我们赐予的力量。”  
“你错了。”贝雷丝淡淡地道：“她能走到今日，依靠的是对这条道路的坚信，依靠的是她忠心耿耿的臣下与将士，依靠的是不管眼前有多少阻碍都会毅然走下去的觉悟。”  
“以及老师选择站在我这边。”紫罗兰瞥过身旁的人时，温柔的眸光一闪即逝：“统治芙朵拉大陆，只依靠炎之纹章是不可能做到的。”  
“凶星……”塔烈斯狠厉的目光仿佛要将贝雷丝生生撕扯成碎片：“当年我就料到你是我族复兴的大敌。本以为你已经死于五年前，没想到……”  
“你，分明已经选择了虚假的神明，为什么？”  
“没有必要跟你废话，失败者就该有失败者的觉悟。”作为回答，贝雷丝举起了手中的剑。她没有使用天帝之剑，这些年来她所佩带的，一直都是艾黛尔贾特赠予的剑。虽然没有与纹章相辅相成的强大威力，却是帝国宝库中珍藏的、名匠所打造的利器。  
没有给塔烈斯说出下一句话的机会，贝雷丝连人带剑化作流星向塔烈斯奔袭而去。塔烈斯嘴角扬起冷笑，像是早已料到贝雷丝的动作，漆黑的利爪举了起来。  
在艾黛尔贾特眼中，两人的速度都快得只剩下了残影，当一切静止下来的时候，艾黛尔贾特喉咙一紧，骇然睁大了眼睛。  
贝雷丝的剑刺入了塔烈斯的心脏，与此同时塔烈斯的手也插进了贝雷丝的胸口。  
“没想到你竟会和我以命换命，不过，能带走你就足够，凶星。”塔烈斯咳嗽了一阵，随即瞳孔一缩，眼前贝雷丝的身体渐渐变得透明，而后从他眼前消失：“怎么可能——”  
“你太自负了，塔烈斯。”贝雷丝站在塔烈斯的身后，从腰间抽出匕首，重重刺入了他的腰后，就像当初科萝妮艾刺杀杰拉尔特那时一样。  
“老师！”艾黛尔贾特扑上前，紧紧握住了导师的手臂。  
“别紧张，艾黛尔贾特，我没事。”贝雷丝的目光没有离开塔烈斯，她拔出匕首，在他身上踹了一下，塔烈斯扑倒在地，胸前的剑穿透过背脊，带出大片黑色的鲜血。  
“呵……咳咳……没想到……”塔烈斯不断咳出鲜血，断断续续地道：“我族与炎之纹章……终究是死敌……”  
他藏在身后的手摸索着，似乎在召唤着什么，但艾黛尔贾特与贝雷丝都没有看到。  
“艾黛尔贾特啊……是你赢了。”塔烈斯的呼吸越来越急促，每一句话都伴随着剧烈的咳嗽：“那些……虚伪的神明，咳咳咳……你打算……怎么处置？”  
“虽然我和你并不在同一条道路上，但驱逐神明，回归人世的誓言并非虚假。”艾黛尔贾特举起艾姆鲁，肃然道：“安心去吧。这条路，我必会到达终点，芙朵拉将不再拥有神明。”  
“不再拥有神明啊……”塔烈斯喘息着，脸上的神情慢慢放松了下来，没有焦点的眼睛看着遥远的天空，似乎在憧憬着未来的景象：“那样的世界……倒也不错。”  
他停下了藏在背后的动作，五指有些不甘地紧紧握了一下，最终缓缓松开，像是放下了背负了许多年的包袱。  
长夜过去，东方渐渐发白的时候，塔烈斯终于停止了呼吸，以他为代表的地下之民最终覆灭，再也无法在黑暗中操控芙朵拉。  
帝国士兵的欢呼声从身后传来，艾黛尔贾特刚来得及松一口气，就看到贝雷丝俯身向前扑倒，她骇然上前抱住了导师。  
“老师？！”  
黑鹫的学生们从欢呼的人群中抢上前，围住了导师。  
“陛下，先把老师带回去治疗吧。”修伯特冷静地建议道。

贝雷丝睁开眼坐起来的时候，脑中闪过杂乱无章的画面。  
她一会儿看到自己在圣墓站在了艾黛尔贾特身边，一会儿又看到自己将剑挥向了最心爱的学生；又时她与艾黛尔贾特并肩作战，有时又刀剑相向。那一瞬间她甚至有些分不清自己真正的记忆到底是什么样的——她究竟是选择了艾黛尔贾特，还是站在了她的对立面？  
记忆的重叠不是好事，这代表她留在这里的时间不多了。  
“老师，感觉好点了吗？”艾黛尔贾特握住了她的手，急切地问道。  
“不要紧。”贝雷丝冷静地开始安排自己在这个世界剩余的时间：“我想见修伯特、菲尔迪南特和卡斯帕尔。”  
艾黛尔贾特紧紧攥着她的手，过了许久，才缓缓松开：“好。”  
菲尔迪南特、修伯特和卡斯帕尔本次都有随军，当他们走进导师的帐篷时，就连迟钝的卡斯帕尔也察觉到了气氛的不对。  
一旁的皇帝脸色沉重，默然不语。导师倒是一脸平静，向他们招了招手。  
“菲尔迪南特，卡斯帕尔，你们现在正走在自己想要的道路上吗？”  
面对导师的询问，两人对望了一眼。菲尔迪南特点了点头：“也许刚开始我没有思考太多就跟从了您，但现在的我，已经理解了艾黛尔贾特的理想和她想要创造的世界，我愿意追随她继续走下去。”  
卡斯帕尔摸了摸后脑勺：“我搞不懂你们说的这些理想和道路，不过能跟着艾黛尔贾特和老爹一起打仗，我就觉得没有什么烦恼了。这些要费脑筋的事交给你们来做，你们要我打哪里，我就打哪里。”  
贝雷丝闭上眼点了点头：“既然这是你们发自内心的选择，以后一定要好好辅佐艾黛尔贾特啊。”  
“我的学生们……多洛缇雅、佩托拉、林哈尔特，还有贝尔娜提塔，辛苦大家多照顾他们了。”  
“什么嘛老师，怎么搞得像遗言一样——哦、好痛！菲尔迪南特你打我干什么？！”卡斯帕尔不满地瞪着同窗兼同学。  
“闭嘴，卡斯帕尔，不要乱说话。”菲尔迪南特皱眉道：“老师这么说是什么意思，艾黛尔贾特除了我们，想必更需要老师的辅佐吧。”  
贝雷丝没有看艾黛尔贾特，只是淡淡地笑了：“艾黛尔贾特会有属于她的际遇，而我的使命已经完成，是时候离开了。”  
“诶、老师要离开吗？”卡斯帕尔诧异道：“我还以为你和艾黛尔贾特——”  
修伯特捂住了他毫无遮拦的嘴，向菲尔迪南特使了个眼色，对方会意地将卡斯帕尔拖了出去。  
帐篷内只剩下了知道真相的三个人，贝雷丝翻身下床，伸了个懒腰：“该做的事终于做完了，真是长达五年的旅程……修伯特，我对你很放心，所以没有什么要祝愿的了。”  
“将来有一天，如果你遇到了那个人，艾黛尔贾特心软的话，你就代替她去做该做的事吧。”  
修伯特沉默着点了点头。  
“至于蕾雅和教会的事，那并不需要我来插手，我相信艾黛尔贾特会做出最合适的决定。”  
“老师。”沉默许久的皇帝终于轻声开口：“有什么想对我说的吗？”  
贝雷丝掀开了帐篷的门帘，看向西边残余的晚霞。  
“带我去女神之塔吧，艾黛尔贾特。”

两人的飞龙降落在大修道院的时候，夜已经深沉。整个大修道院像是陷入了沉睡，连虫鸣都听不到。  
“陪我散散步吧，”见学生似乎要说什么，贝雷丝勾了勾嘴角，安抚道：“天亮之前不会有问题的，我能感觉到。”  
“我并不是这个意思……算了。”艾黛尔贾特主动握住了导师的手，沿着石板路慢慢向前走。  
“上一次一起在这里散步，还是四年前。”  
“嗯……时间过得真快呢，老师。”  
“如果可以的话，艾黛尔贾特还是希望，和你一起散步的人是她吧？”  
“老师……”艾黛尔贾特深吸一口气，像是下定了决心一般，转身看着来自另一个世界的导师：“对我而言，您和她是不一样的。”  
“这并不意味着您对我而言不重要，相反，您也是我生命中重要的导师。”紫罗兰在月色下直视着浅绿色的眼眸：“您陪伴在我身边将近五年，每一天我都能感觉到来自您的关怀与在意。虽然我没能和我心中的那个人并肩前行，但您已经为我实现了这个愿望。”  
“芙朵拉大陆重归统一，黑暗中的蠢动者被消灭，教会也再难成气候。我已经窥见了我想要的那个人世……这一切都因为有您陪伴在我身边才能做到。”  
艾黛尔贾特将另一只手也握上了贝雷丝的手，珍重地护在掌心之间：“谢谢，老师。”  
“嗯……让艾黛尔贾特获得幸福，这大概就是我的使命吧。”贝雷丝用空余的手揉了揉学生的头发：“现在我要回到属于我的世界，去让我的级长得到幸福了。”  
“你也一定会得到幸福的，艾黛尔贾特。”  
“嗯、嗯！”紫罗兰中泛起水光，艾黛尔贾特抿紧了唇，强烈的情绪哽在了喉间，让她无法开口说话。  
在朝夕相伴的这些年中，她已经真正地将贝雷丝当成了导师与亲人。如今两人即将永别，她的不舍却无法倾诉。  
因为眼前的贝雷丝不是她的导师，因为在另一个世界还有人在等待着她的归来。  
所以，就连“能不能多待一会儿”这句话，她也没办法任性地说出口。  
贝雷丝仿佛看透了她的想法，嘴边浮起浅笑：“你一定会再遇到她的，到那时候，一定要遵循着自己的心，坦率地表达自己的心意啊。”

两人紧握着手，一步一步走过了曾经一起漫步的蓄水池、温室、食堂、宿舍、教室……最后来到了女神之塔下。  
“舞会那天晚上，我在这里遇到了艾黛尔贾特。”  
“嗯……其实那天并不是偶遇，我是看到老师离开，才悄悄追上来的。抱歉……其实我是想邀请老师跳舞的，但无论如何都没办法开口。”  
“是吗，太好了。”贝雷丝推开女神之塔尘封多年的门，转头对学生微笑道：“老实说，这件事我在意了很久。”  
“这些话……老师回去之后，也要记得告诉那个艾黛尔贾特哦。”  
“嗯，我让她等了那么久，不会再错过了。”  
女神之塔顶楼还是一样冷清，藤蔓猖狂地爬满了整面墙壁，亘古不变的月光冷冷地穿过窗楹，撒在两人的脸上。  
那天贝雷丝睁开眼睛时，就出现在女神之塔上。现在她也将从这里离开，回到属于她的世界。  
“五年……真的很快。”  
这些年贝雷丝总会在思念自己的艾黛尔贾特时，心急着想要回到那个世界，但真正要离开的时候，却又觉得放心不下眼前的学生。  
虽然她已经是一整个大陆的皇帝，受到臣民的敬重与仰慕，但对贝雷丝而言，她还是五年前那个脸上带着青涩、努力维持着完美的面具而总是在逞强的学生。  
没有人比她更清楚艾黛尔贾特的决心与固执，如果没有人陪伴在身边的话，她也许会渐渐尘封真正的自己，把自己变成没有感情的统治机器吧。  
但那个人不会是自己。  
“艾黛尔贾特，”贝雷丝轻抚着她耳旁的头发，语气轻柔地道：“不要太勉强自己哦。”  
“不会再让老师担心了，毕竟是我老师最优秀的学生嘛。”艾黛尔贾特扬起嘴角露出一个笑容，像是想要导师安心，泪珠却终于顺着眼角淌了下来。  
贝雷丝也跟着笑了笑，看向窗外：“天要亮了。”  
“真的呢，”艾黛尔贾特也转头眺望远方渐渐发白的天际线，黎明的风从窗外灌进来，她想起导师近来日渐虚弱的身体，不由转身关心道：“老师，你会冷……吗？”  
“……老师？”  
身后空荡荡的，已经不见了导师的踪影。  
紫罗兰的眼眸渐渐暗淡了下来，她紧握着自己的双手，靠在胸前。  
“愿您一路顺风，老师。”

天边露出第一道晨光的时候，女神之塔上再次传来了脚步声。  
艾黛尔贾特抬起头，对上了那双熟悉的浅绿色双眸。  
“……老师？”  
“艾黛尔贾特。”那个人沉默了一会儿，像是下定了决心一般走了过来。  
“为什么会来这里呢？”  
“我来见艾黛尔贾特……因为，五年之约……”  
“是吗……”  
艾黛尔贾特抬起头，深深吸了一口气。  
这五年中，她曾无数次设想过见到贝雷丝时的情景。  
最开始，她想着只要贝雷丝安然无恙就好，她会再次询问她是否愿意跟她一起回帝国——当然，她没有企盼过导师会给出她想要的回答。只要导师平安无事，就算是要与她刀剑相交，她也甘之如饴。  
再后来，她渐渐统一了芙朵拉大陆，她又希望能心平气和地和贝雷丝沟通，也许两人都能放下过去，走向全新的未来。  
可当她真正见到贝雷丝时，却发现自己已经没有那么执着了。  
导师平安无事，这样就足够了。  
“谢谢您，老师，我很高兴您还记得这个约定。”  
“但是很抱歉，我并不是来等您的。”  
艾黛尔贾特最后看了她一眼，像是放下了什么一样深深舒了一口气，露出一个释然却复杂的浅笑。  
“再见……老师。”  
然后，与愣住的贝雷丝擦肩而过，直到她消失在贝雷丝的视线中，也没有回过头。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为帝国领地的巨龙传闻，以及关于绿发女佣兵的行踪报告，皇帝来到了名为波多斯的男爵领。  
> 她是为了铲除巨龙祸患而来，绝不是为了什么绿发女佣兵。

帝都安巴尔的市中心广场刚完成了一场由皇帝陛下亲自主持的落成典礼，在广场上营建了两年的巨大雕像终于揭幕。据说在营造过程中遇到了许多阻力，不少贵族以不应该在中心广场为一个平民建造雕像，或是帝国刚完成统一不应该劳民伤财等理由反对，但被固执的皇帝一一弹压。  
霸铠队簇拥着帝国权贵们散去后，帝都的平民们好奇地围了上来，仰头看着巨大的雕像。  
“这是谁的雕像啊？居然放在中心广场上。”  
“你没听陛下的宣告吗，这是‘霸王之翼’贝雷丝阁下的雕像，为了纪念她的统一战争中做出的杰出贡献。”  
“我听说这位阁下是陛下的导师，能教导皇帝的人，一定很厉害吧？”  
“诶，可是我听说这位阁下不但是陛下的导师，也是陛下的恋人。”  
“等一下，这种话可不能乱说？你是从哪里听来的？”  
“我一个朋友的远亲是陛下近卫队的一员，他听一位蓝发将军说的。”  
“可我听说战争结束后，那位阁下就失去了踪迹，如果真的是陛下的恋人，为什么要离开呢？”  
“就算不是恋人，也是导师，陛下一定很难过吧。”  
灰衣人在高大的雕像下默默站了许久，直到围观的民众无趣地散去，这才拉了拉兜帽，将自己的脸隐藏在更深的阴影中，转身快步离去。

“你是说，你的领地出现了巨龙？”帝国的统治者一边快速阅览着手中的文书，一边漫不经心地问道。  
与她相隔一个书桌的距离，一名男性中年贵族用手帕抹拭着脑门的细汗，战战兢兢地回复道：“是、是的。”  
“有人亲眼目睹了吗？”  
“是、是村民的求援，巨龙在山中为祸，几个村落都受到了波及。”贵族额头上的汗越冒越多道：“我派了卫兵去查探，但都是有去无回。波多斯领只是一个小男爵领，蓄养的卫兵有限，实在、实在无法对抗这些非人生物。所以我才前来帝都求见陛下，希望能获得您的怜悯。”  
“嗯，现在是什么情况？”  
“目前我已经让人前往村落保护村民，但谁都知道如果巨龙再次来袭，这些卫兵根本无法抵抗。”领主苦笑道：“我也发布了委托，希望得到额外的援助，但目前只有一名绿发女佣兵接受了委托。”  
“绿发女佣兵？”皇帝几乎是立刻放下了手中的文书：“你把她送到山里去了？”  
“陛下，”修伯特适时阻止了皇帝逐渐上升的怒意：“稍安勿躁，不如听听罗格男爵怎么说吧。”  
“是、是这样的，村民前来求援后，我派去的卫兵都不知所踪。无奈之下我只好张贴了布告委托，希望能获得佣兵团的帮忙。也许是因为酬金不够丰厚，没有佣兵团愿意为了这点帝国马克去对付强大的巨龙。只有一名绿发的女佣兵接下了委托，向我了解情况后就独自一人往山里去了。”  
皇帝把玩着手指上的戒指，没有出声，但罗格男爵却察觉到了皇帝的心烦意乱。  
“陛下……”  
“如果波多斯领真的受到了巨龙的入侵，的确是一个麻烦。修伯特，你尽快派人前去调查，如果情况属实，便就近调动附近大领地的卫兵过去支援。”  
“是，陛下。”修伯特按着胸口应道。  
“罗格男爵。”  
“陛下？”  
“那位佣兵勇气可嘉，但一人之力难以对抗非人生物，你这就启程返回领地，调动现有的卫兵去增援她。”  
罗格男爵离开后，修伯特低声笑道：“那位佣兵……陛下莫非想到了什么人？”  
“她喜欢多管闲事的性格，还真是一点都没有变。”皇帝向后靠着椅背，闭上眼睛整理着自己复杂的情绪。  
原来有些事情只是因为不去想，所以才能不在乎。有些名字一旦出现在脑海里，相关的记忆就迅速翻涌上来，历历在目，一点都没有随着时间的流逝而忘却。  
“近期似乎没有什么重要的事务需要处理。”  
“嗯？”  
“陛下打算什么时候出发？”修伯特体贴地道。  
“我什么时候说过要去找她了？”  
“我说的是您半年前提起的为期一周的度假计划，您以为我在说什么？”修伯特不怀好意地挑起了眉。  
皇帝掩饰般地端起了早已变凉的茶水，喝了一口。  
“波多斯领的巨龙事件我会派出最得力的人前去调查，陛下请暂且安心，一有结果我就会向您汇报。”  
“嗯，你去忙吧。”皇帝冷淡地低下头，似乎打算重新批阅公文。  
“虽说世界上绿发的女佣兵千千万万，但如果真的是那个人，陛下又会怎么做呢？”  
给皇帝抛下一个难题后，修伯特自觉退出了书房，只留下皇帝一个人捏紧了羽毛笔，眉心越锁越深。  
既然已经下定决心忘掉了，那么，还是不要再见的好。  
老师。

波多斯领只是帝国境内奥格玛山麓的一个小领地，土壤收成一般，只依靠一些小矿坑来维持领地的收入。领地由领主所在的波多斯镇与附近的几座村落组成，因为无利可图的缘故，波多斯领一向很少有外人到来，更遑论近期频繁有盔甲殷亮的外地士兵进出。  
但今天来的人和之前都不一样，她骑在漂亮的棕色骏马上，浑身穿着赤红色的战袍，背后的披风上还绣着代表帝国的金色双头鹫。她的身边跟着许多全副武装的骑兵，簇拥着她向领主府邸的方向而去。  
怎么看，都觉得不是普通人。  
骑在马上的人在民众的夹道围观下，沿着波多斯镇不算宽阔的道路向尽头的男爵府邸走去。她像是被围观惯了，并没有露出什么额外的表情。  
即将离开镇子时，她忽有所感，转头向路旁望去，与熟悉的目光交汇了。  
绿发的女人神色依旧平静如昔，眼中却闪过复杂的情绪。但那只是一瞬间的事，女人向她点了点头，转身钻进了人群中。  
她握紧了手中的缰绳，转头加快了行进的速度。

来到领主宅邸时，罗格男爵已经在门口等候多时了，见到皇帝，他连忙将人引进大厅。。  
“没、没想到领地的事，竟、竟要劳烦您亲自过来。”罗格男爵紧张地抹着头上的汗，话出口时不由有些结巴。  
“巨龙的事，普通卫兵无法解决，只有出动帝国的精锐才能办到。”皇帝用公事公办的口吻道：“我也想看看，为祸山间的巨龙，究竟有多强大。”  
罗格男爵突然想起眼前的皇帝陛下在战争时期身先士卒、披荆斩棘的传闻来，据说还有人暗地里称她为“女武神”之类的，看来并不仅仅是传闻而已。  
“目、目前暂时没有收到巨龙的消息，也许已经在山中蛰伏下来了。”  
“嗯，我明日会带领士兵到山中搜索一番。对了，”皇帝状似不经意地问道：“对了，之前的那位女佣兵在哪里，我想向她了解一下山中的情况。”  
“那位佣兵还没有回来，恐、恐怕也是凶多吉……”在皇帝凛然的目光下，罗格男爵的声音越来越低，最后大气也不敢出。  
“你确定，那位女佣兵还没有回来吗？”  
“是、是，这几天都没有收到消息。”  
皇帝抱着胳膊思索了一会儿，点了点头：“如果她回来了，第一时间告知我。”  
罗格男爵连忙答应了。  
大厅中突然暗了一下，却是有人从门口走了进来，按着胸口向皇帝行礼。  
皇帝的目光在那人斗篷领口处绣着的黑色乌鸦处停了停，落在了她戴着的灰色面具上。  
“嗯，你是修伯特的人？”  
她知道修伯特手中有一批人是贝斯特拉家族世代培养的，专门用于为皇帝处理一些需要暗中进行的事务。他们都穿着灰色的、绣着黑色乌鸦的斗篷，戴着灰色的面具，没有人知道他们的真实面目。  
“遵照修伯特大人的命令，已对‘巨龙’作乱的地方进行了搜查，山间的确发现了巨大的脚印与被压倒的树枝。但根据村民的描述来看，作乱的或许并不是‘巨龙’。”  
“嗯，民间有将巨大的怪物当做龙类生物的习惯。”  
“村民对‘巨龙’的描述，似乎更像是纹章兽。”  
“纹章兽？”皇帝蹙起了眉，喃喃地道：“难怪她要亲自出手了……”  
“从脚印来看，作乱的这只‘纹章兽’应该比普通的纹章兽更为巨大。如果要予以讨伐，应当做好充足的准备。”  
“嗯，辛苦你了，是很有用的情报。先去休息吧。”  
“还有一件事，是修伯特大人让我转达的。”她抬头看着皇帝，皇帝注意到，她拥有一双浅绿色的眼眸：“他说：如果您要和那个人并肩作战的话，还是尽早打算的好。”  
皇帝突然感到一阵难以遏制的怒意，这究竟是因为被揭穿了心思的恼羞成怒，还是因为最终来到了这里的主机，就不得而知了。  
她紧盯着那人的眼睛，冷冷地道：“谁说我要找那个人了。明天开始，就由你和我一起行动，调查纹章兽的事。”  
那人闭着眼睛低下头，按着胸口，语气平静地道：“遵命。”

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 追查纹章兽事件的一章，以及某人摇摇欲坠的马甲。

两人天明即悄无声息地从罗格男爵的宅邸出发前往山中，没有任何人随行。  
艾黛尔贾特换了一身不显眼的、方便在山林中行动的衣服，另一人则是一身不变的灰色斗篷。  
两人的第一站是受到纹章兽祸害最严重的山中村落，那也是第一个前往领主处求援的村落。  
村落只有几十户人家，表明来意后，村长接见了她们。  
“第一次遇到巨龙是一个月前，那是村里的猎人去山林中打猎的时候遇到的，巨龙将他追出了很远，他跳进河里才得以逃生。”村长摸着胡子叹气道：“我当时就派人去向领主大人报信，但他无论如何都不相信巨龙的存在。”  
“第二次则是半个月前，巨龙入侵了村子，踩坏了许多东西，还咬死了两个人。我亲自去了领主大人的府邸，他才派人前来查探，结果查探的人进了山里就再也没有回来。后来大家都不敢进山了，只能在附近的河里打打鱼，勉强过着日子。好在巨龙这半个月来没有再出现了。”  
艾黛尔贾特想了想：“巨龙第一次出现前，有没有什么征兆，或是什么异样的地方？”  
“啊、这……真要说的话，似乎从两个月前起，村里就有几个人陆续失踪了，听说附近的村落也出现过这种事。”  
“失踪的都是什么人？”  
“都是村里的年轻男女，唉，刚开始我还以为他们是外出谋生了……现在看来，恐怕是早就被巨龙吃掉了吧。”  
两人对望了一眼，艾黛尔贾特又问了一些细节，这才和她一起离开了村长的家。  
“如果作乱的真的是纹章兽，恐怕先前失踪的人未必是被吃了。”  
艾黛尔贾特点了点头：“这里不会无缘无故出现纹章兽，纹章兽并不是天生的，必然有人在此做纹章实验。”她憎恶地咬了咬牙：“究竟是谁敢继续这样的实验？”  
“究竟是不是纹章兽还没有定论，先去山里查探究竟吧。”  
艾黛尔贾特忽然看了她一眼，呼唤着她的名字：“夏多，你对纹章兽的事情倒是很了解。”  
“我曾经曾经遵从修伯特大人的命令消灭过一些‘黑暗中的蠢动者’的实验室，有机会接触过纹章兽。”夏多的声音在面具后显得有些沉闷：“对它们还算了解。”  
“看来修伯特给我找了个得力的帮手。”  
夏多没有说话，两人并肩沿着鹅卵石铺成的小路向村外走去。  
“真是纹章兽的话，恐怕不容易对付。”夏多突然道：“它看起来比普通纹章兽更大。”  
“你以为我只是一个嘴上治国的皇帝吗？”艾黛尔贾特没好气地道：“早在学生时代，我就有过对付纹章兽的经验，这一点上，就连你也没法在我面前自称专业。”  
“嗯，那真是了不起。”  
“我怎么听不出你在夸赞我？”  
“确实是夸赞，您多心了。”  
艾黛尔贾特狐疑地瞥了她一眼，心中突然有了些异样的感觉。  
是错觉吗……总觉得和夏多待在一起的时候，心情就会不由自主放松下来。  
“现在您打算怎么办？”  
夏多适时提出了疑问，于是艾黛尔贾特没有继续深想下去：“就按照计划先去纹章兽第一次出没的山里，在那里应该可以发现一些蛛丝马迹。”  
两人没有多做停留，立刻就赶往村长所指的山中。她们没有看到，路旁的村民目送她们离去后，交头接耳了一阵，有人离开了村子，向村子后的矿坑跑去。  
村民首次遇到纹章兽的地方是一片树林，两人沿着猎人为了狩猎开辟出的小径一路深入，四周的树木渐渐茂密起来，随着山风吹过，树叶都在簌簌作响，间或夹杂着几声鸟鸣与小动物乱窜的声音。在树林中绕了几圈，便发现了一处明显的空地，空地中的树木都被压倒在地，地上的草木被践踏得一片狼藉，显然有什么庞然巨物曾经在这里盘踞过。  
“脚印。”夏多摸了摸地上的巨大泥坑，指向树木倒塌的方向：“往那边去了。”  
“跟过去看看。”  
两人跟随着巨大的脚印，艰难地越过倒塌的树木追了上去。时隔一个月，山中应该是下过雨，有些脚印已经被冲得看不清了，但沿着树木倒塌的方向走出一阵后，又能看到明显的痕迹。  
脚印一路将两人引出了树林，来到一条深水河边，然后沿着岸边折向了远处的山谷。  
“这里应该就是村民跳河逃生的地方了。”  
艾黛尔贾特“嗯”了一声，离河岸远远地，似乎不愿意靠近。  
“要继续追下去吗，纹章兽很可能就藏在那边的山谷里。”  
“都到了这里，自然要追查到底。”  
夏多点了点头，从随身的背包里掏出了两块石头一样黑黝黝的东西，递了一块给艾黛尔贾特。  
“纹章兽的嗅觉很灵敏，闻到一点人类的气味就会发狂，用这个东西可以遮盖我们身上的人类气息。”  
艾黛尔贾特不得不承认，这个名叫夏多的女人在纹章兽方面的确比自己要专业一些。她从善如流地收下了石头放进口袋里，跟随她的脚步沿着河岸走向山谷。  
刚踏入山谷，一股令人作呕的腐臭味便传了过来。山谷中心是一片空旷的荒草地，地上横七竖八地躺了几个的人，显然是死了有一段时间了，空气中弥漫着中人欲呕的腐臭味，看装束应该是是罗格男爵派来调查巨龙事件的卫兵。他们没有一个人的身体是完整的，四处都能看到他们的残肢断臂。  
艾黛尔贾特捂着口鼻四下逡巡了一圈，却没有发现纹章兽的踪迹。山谷中像是经历了一场激烈的战斗，到处都是被压坏的草木、凌乱的脚印和散落的兵器、铠甲，已经无法继续追踪纹章兽的足迹了。  
夏多低头在凌乱的草丛中搜寻着什么，艾黛尔贾特看到她在一具尸体前停了下来，弯腰捡起了什么。  
“有什么发现吗？”  
夏多把一块破碎的水晶状的东西放在她手中，她只看了一眼，就蹙眉道：“纹章石……”  
夏多的脚边趴着一个人，身上穿着已经十分破旧的布衣，看起来似乎是个村民。他的身体已经开始腐烂，但仍然可以看出身上曾经受过很重的伤。  
“这应该就是某位失踪的村民。”  
艾黛尔贾特握紧了破碎的纹章石：“果然有人在用村民做纹章兽的实验。”  
“应该是罗格男爵的人追踪到了这里，遇上纹章兽后与之战斗，被纹章兽杀死。但纹章兽受伤过重，也随之死去，恢复了人类的形态。”  
“嗯……合理的推测。”  
“走吧。”夏多推了推脸上的面具，转身向山谷出口走去。  
“去哪里？”  
“眼下线索已经断了，先回村子里让人过来搬运尸体，顺便认一下人。之后回到波多斯镇上再考虑怎么调查清楚这件事。”  
那种怪异的感觉再次涌上了心头，艾黛尔贾特蹙眉看着夏多的背影，直到她走远了，才回过神追了上去。  
从村子出来后，两人踏上了归途。路上艾黛尔贾特频频看向夏多，直到她因为失神脚下绊了一跤，被夏多及时伸手拉住，她才反应过来究竟是什么地方不对。  
眼前的夏多，虽然也会用敬称称呼自己，但言行之中，似乎并没有将自己当做皇帝。  
“夏多是什么时候成为修伯特的下属的？”  
“一年前，并不算是下属，只是雇佣关系。修伯特大人给出报酬，我帮他完成一些不容易办的事，就是这样。”  
修伯特的手下确实有这样一批人，有些是佣兵，有些甚至是见不得光的贼徒，但他们总能很好地为修伯特达成目的。这是帝国阴暗的一面，艾黛尔贾特隐约知道，却始终没有过问。  
夏多显然是其中的一员。  
“是吗……”  
“对了，关于那位绿发佣兵。”  
艾黛尔贾特顿时紧张起来：“有她的消息了吗？”  
“出发前我收到消息，她昨天曾在波多斯镇上出现过，之后就不知所踪，应该还在镇上。”  
艾黛尔贾特回想起自己来到波多斯镇的时候，与导师目光相对的一瞬间，她胸口突然有些发闷，低声道：“也就是说……避而不见吗？”  
夏多浅绿的眼眸在面具后凝视着她，过了一会儿，她放柔了声音：“也许她是想独自调查纹章兽相关的事，希望在你之前解决这个大麻烦，以免你遇上危险。”  
“她的确是这样的人……但我也能感觉到，她确实在躲着我。”艾黛尔贾特咬了咬下唇：“这件事暂且不说，当务之急，还是查清在波多斯领做纹章实验的究竟是……”  
嗖——  
一支弩矢破空射向两人，夏多将艾黛尔贾特护在身后，抽剑格飞了弩矢，接着数不清的箭与弩矢从四面八方飞了过来。她一边挥动着剑一边拉着艾黛尔贾特退到一棵大树后，暂时挡住了敌人的攻击。  
第一波攻击停下后，前方传来凌乱的脚步声，似乎有很多人在靠近。  
艾黛尔贾特挣开她的手，也将腰间的佩剑抽了出来。接着遮挡着她们的大树猛地晃了晃，突然燃起了大火，两人并肩从树后出来，警惕地看向渐渐将她们围住的敌人。  
“真是不请自来，我正愁找不到线索。”艾黛尔贾特凛然道：“做下纹章实验这种毫无人性之事的人啊，若不投降，今天就在此地授首吧!”  
“哼，你在说什么纹章实验。”为首的人冷冷地举起了手中的战斧：“背叛信仰之人，接受女神的审判吧！”  
战斗结束得很快，这得益于两人高超的剑技。战斗之余，艾黛尔贾特留意了夏多的剑术，却发现自己看不出她的剑招套路，只知道她剑技高超，几乎每一下朴实无华的挥剑，都能带走一个敌人的生命。  
艾黛尔贾特本想留下领头人的性命好套问情报，没想到他却在战败后喊着女神的名讳自尽了。  
艾黛尔贾特在敌人的衣服上抹去了剑上的血迹：“看样子，他们并不是黑暗中的蠢动者的余孽。”  
“嗯，大概是赛罗司教会的残党。”  
“他们应该是来刺杀我的，差点连累你了。”  
夏多迟疑了一会儿，摇了摇头：“也许是我连累了你。”  
艾黛尔贾特蹙眉看着她，她却没有解释，擦干血迹后道：“先回镇上吧，郊外已经不安全了。”

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中了地底人的圈套被困，但也给了两人独处的机会。  
> 可是，隔着窗户纸说话，也是一种逃避呀，两位。

她梦见自己在女神之塔上与她剑拔弩张地对峙，也梦到自己杀了很多很多人。  
天帝之剑的剑尖不断滴落着鲜血，最后来到她的面前。  
梦里什么都是模糊不清的，唯有她抬头看着她时，紫罗兰色的眼眸中辉映的光比任何事物都清晰地刻入了她的血脉。  
只要她的鲜血还在流淌，只要她还在呼吸，就能感受到钻心地疼痛。  
这是真实还是虚幻？这是还未发生的未来，还是已经被改变的过去？  
她无法分辨。但她知道，无论如何都不能让梦里的情景重现。  
只要她追随着她，只要她的剑朝向她的敌人……  
这一天，就一定不会到来。  
……  
她从困扰她许多年的噩梦中醒来，然后再一次坠入了另一个噩梦里。  
「陛下已经知道了阁下的行踪，想必近日就会启程前往波多斯领。」  
「陛下已经不打算再逃避了，阁下还要继续躲着她吗？」  
「……」  
「嚯……不说话吗？」  
「保护她的任务就委派给我吧。」  
「阁下终于愿意和陛下谈谈了，这是一件好事。但我还是要提醒您，陛下也许并不是为了将你带回来，才去找你的。」  
「……我知道。」  
「如果陛下真的放下了，我希望您也能按照约定，从此从陛下的面前消失。」  
「……」  
「好，我答应你。」  
睡意终于完全消失，她睁开眼，窗外是一片寂静的黑，眼下正是黎明前最昏暗的时刻。  
她来到窗前，向皇帝的房间看去。房间的窗户紧闭，房内没有亮灯，显然她已经睡熟了。  
晨间有点冷，她裹紧了斗篷——从她又回归漂泊的生活开始，就很少能脱下衣服安心睡个好觉了。这两年来，她总要时刻小心来自赛罗司教会以及黑暗中的蠢动者的余党的袭击，如果放下警惕心入睡的话，也许就没有机会再次睁开眼睛了。  
艾黛尔贾特，黑暗中的蠢动者，纹章实验。  
艾黛尔贾特，艾黛尔贾特，艾黛尔贾特。  
她轻轻地、反复地念着学生的名字。  
也许这是她最后一次和艾黛尔贾特并肩作战了，所以她私心遮掩了自己的容貌，希望和她相处的时间能长一些，更长一些……  
但纹章兽的事情解决之后，就算她再怎么逃避，也是时候以真正的面容来面对她的学生了。  
尽管她希望这件事可以拖延得再久一些，但村民们是无辜的，只有尽快找到纹章兽的源头，毁掉黑暗中的蠢动者的据点，才能让波多斯领真正恢复平静。  
她翻出窗外，走进了夜色中。

第二天一早，艾黛尔贾特发现夏多不见了踪影，询问男爵宅邸的守卫和自己带来的亲卫，却没有人知道她的下落。  
夏多的确有些神出鬼没，也许是去哪里打探消息了，晚点就会回来了吧——艾黛尔贾特这样告诉自己，但她心中始终有些忐忑，这种不安感随着时间的流逝愈发强烈起来。  
罗格男爵看出了皇帝的焦虑，在一旁结结巴巴地安慰道：“也、也许夏多小姐，只、只是去了镇上，我、我已经让人去打探她的行踪了。”  
「也许她是想独自调查纹章兽相关的事，希望在你之前解决这个大麻烦，以免你遇上危险。」  
皇帝抱着胳膊来回走了几步，脸色变得越来越难看。  
“罗格男爵，波多斯领的山中，有什么大型的山洞或是建筑吗？”  
“山洞……建筑……倒、倒是没有，不过……”  
“说话痛快一些。”  
“是、是！不过波多斯领北边有一大一小两个矿坑……”  
“矿坑现在是谁在负责开采？”  
“很、很多年前矿坑就被人买下了，定期会付给领地一笔不菲的收入。”  
艾黛尔贾特招手唤来亲卫的队长：“我现在要去波多斯领北边的矿坑，如果太阳下山前我没有回来，你就带人过去接应。”  
“陛下，您不可孤身犯险！”  
“人多只会打草惊蛇，夏多应该已经先过去了，我需要去接应她。”见队长还想说什么，艾黛尔贾特蹙着眉，用不容置疑的口气道：“这是命令。”  
用皇帝的威严强压下了队长的反对，艾黛尔贾特做了一些准备，便往罗格男爵所说的矿区而去。

如果矿坑真的被改造成纹章兽的实验场所的话，想必需要很大的空间，所以大矿坑是据点的可能性很大。  
艾黛尔贾特一路赶往大矿坑，一路上全神戒备，准备好应对突如其来的袭击，但直到她来到矿坑的大门前，都没有遇到任何阻拦。  
矿坑前是一个较大的广场，广场上散落着一些杂物和木箱子，却一个人也没有看到。她沿着开凿出来的台阶来到矿坑入口处，再往里就是一条从山中凿出来的石甬道。她在门口站了一会儿，四下里静悄悄的，依旧什么声响也没有。她按着剑，慢慢向里边走去。  
甬道两侧的墙上挂着灯，但仍然照不亮全部的甬道，她小心戒备着，直到离开甬道，进入了矿坑内部。  
眼前是一个巨大的天然空洞，沿着空洞的石壁上被人工凿出了环形的台阶，一直通到空洞的底层。艾黛尔贾特探头看了一眼，底层离她所在的位置大约有三层楼的高度，足够困住一只巨大的纹章兽了。  
这里怎么看都不像是矿坑，艾黛尔贾特确定自己来对了地方，但是看起来这个据点的所有人都已经撤走了。  
左边的肩膀突然被拍了一下，在她下意识要拔出剑的时候，就听到了熟悉的声音：“怎么才来？”  
艾黛尔贾特咬了咬牙，瞪了戴着面具的女人一眼：“谁允许你擅自行动的？”  
“半夜想到了线索，担心人跑了，所以趁着夜色过来，没想到还是来迟一步。”夏多看向空空如也的底部：“这里看起来像是纹章兽的实验场所。”  
因为对方戴着面具，所以就算是艾黛尔贾特也没办法隔着面具看出她的情绪。皇帝只好顺着她的话道：“也许是因为纹章兽的事暴露了，他们索性全都撤走了。”  
“还有另一个矿坑，要去看看吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特摇了摇头：“想必也不会有什么收获。”  
纹章兽的线索彻底断了，两人的心情都有些沉重。艾黛尔贾特沉默了一会儿，像是鼓起了勇气：“昨天遇袭的时候，你……”  
“小心！”夏多揽着她的腰，纵身向大空洞底部跳了下去。下一秒，黑色的魔法光束从头顶掠过，在空洞中激起了令人毛骨悚然的呼啸声。  
“呵呵呵呵……想不到，还钓到了两条大鱼。”脚步声响起，甬道内传进来的光线暗了一些，有人站在了入口处。  
“你是……”  
“皇帝陛下不认得我了吗？啊、对了，那个时候你还小，不记得也不奇怪。”那人似乎在端详着艾黛尔贾特，因为背光的缘故，从两人的角度无法看到她的面容，只能隐约看到她的几缕桃色的头发。  
“真是长了一张魅惑人心的脸呢，和你那可怜的母亲一样。”  
艾黛尔贾特身子一颤，像是被唤起了什么记忆，冷冷地道：“科尔娜莉亚。”  
“不愧是皇帝陛下，想必我族的底细已经被您查得一清二楚了，难怪连塔烈斯大人都败于您的手中。”  
“不过这一回，命运可是站在了我这里。”名为科尔娜莉亚的女人娇笑道：“皇帝陛下，连同你身边这位给我族带来灾祸之人，今天都要死在这里。”  
“来吧，求饶吧，像你的母亲那样，跪下来，哭着向我求饶，也许我会心软放过你呢？”女人的笑声逐渐变得疯狂起来：“在她临死前，可是哭着抱住我的腿，求我让她见一见她心爱的女儿呢，呵呵呵呵呵。”  
夏多握住了艾黛尔贾特的手，发现她的手心都是冷汗。在她握上来的一瞬间，她颤抖了一下，随即紧紧反握住她的手，似乎从她这里获得了些许力量。  
“哼……无趣。”因为两人都没有说话，科尔娜莉亚不耐烦起来：“既然没有人求饶，就请死在这里吧，在那之后，你的阿德剌斯忒亚帝国恐怕要重新陷入战乱之中了。”  
有什么东西从上面丢了下来，接着是一阵刺鼻的气味。  
“两位一定会死得迅速又安详的。”  
脚步声再次响起，接着是一阵震耳欲聋的爆炸声，山摇地动过后，甬道那里再也没有光传来了。  
艾黛尔贾特捂着口鼻远离刺鼻的气体，接着感到夏多将什么东西覆在了她的脸上，刺鼻的味道顿时消失了。她转过头，只见夏多往自己脸上也戴了一张黑黝黝的面具。  
“可以隔绝毒气的面具。”夏多简单地解释道：“探索黑暗中的蠢动者的据点总会用得上。”  
好吧，在这方面，夏多的确是比她这个皇帝要专业多了。  
“洞口似乎被炸塌了。”  
“那个女人应该是设好了局等我们来钻，”夏多道：“你似乎并不惊慌？”  
“出发前我让近卫在太阳落山后过来矿洞找我们，如果发现矿坑坍塌了，一定会着手开始救援的。”  
“做得不错。”  
“这回是真心夸赞的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“这么说上一回果然是假意夸我了？”  
“还有心思开玩笑的话，看来是无须担心了。”  
两人默默注视着地上弥漫的浓烟，随着时间的流逝，浓烟慢慢沉淀、消退，很快就没有了踪迹。出于谨慎，她们没有摘下面具，靠着石壁在远离毒气的地方坐了下来。  
艾黛尔贾特抱着膝盖盯着眼前的地面出神，直到洞壁上的某处火光闪烁几下，燃尽了最后的光芒。空洞中本就光线昏暗，少了一处光源后，就更难以看清东西了。  
“可以点火吗？”  
“最好不要。”  
“嗯……”  
她在口袋中翻找了一会儿，摸出了一颗夜明珠。柔和的光以她为中心照亮了四周，夏多将摸出一半的萤光石放了回去，往后缩了缩 ，将自己藏在了阴影中。  
“准备很充分。”  
“呵呵……你又夸奖我了呢。”艾黛尔贾特轻轻笑了几声，看向夏多：“刚才那个女人说你是‘给我族带来灾祸之人’……是什么意思？”  
“我曾经毁掉过许多个黑暗中的蠢动者的据点，大概是被她认出来了。”  
“是吗。”  
“嗯……”  
艾黛尔贾特转过目光，又看向地面，仿佛地上有什么好看的东西。  
两人没有再说话，时间不知道过去了多久，连洞壁上的最后一处光源也熄灭了。整个山洞中只剩下一团柔和的冷光包裹着艾黛尔贾特，如果不注意看的话，很容易忽略藏在黑暗中的夏多。  
艾黛尔贾特开口惊破这片死寂时，连自己都被吓了一跳。  
“现在是什么时候了？”  
夏多掏出怀表看了一眼：“已经是夜晚了。”  
“你有听到什么动静吗？”  
“洞口没有任何动静，也许亲卫队先去了另一个矿坑。”夏多站了起来：“我去四处看看，或许会有什么发现。”  
艾黛尔贾特拉住了她的衣袖：“我和你一起去。”  
两人借着夜明珠的光芒，沿着洞壁慢慢走着。整个山洞中空荡荡的，什么也没有留下，但两人在远离入口的方向发现了一个往深处去的通道，沿着通道进去，本以为会发现什么，结果尽头却是一个巨大的水潭。  
艾黛尔贾特有些失望：“至少被困的时候，不用担心水源了。”  
“眼下只能耐心等待近卫队的救援了，”夏多拉着她远离水潭：“就算近卫队找错了地方，最多两三天的时间也会找到这里。我身上带着一些干粮，够我们这两天填肚子了。”  
“比起这个，我更担心的是科尔娜莉亚最后说的话。”  
“你应该相信你的同学和臣属。”  
“即便他们曾经选择站在我的对面？”  
夏多沉默了一会儿，慢慢放开了拉住她的手：“抱歉。”  
“为什么要道歉？这件事与‘夏多’有什么关系。”  
夏多没有说话。  
艾黛尔贾特轻轻叹了口气：“不过你说得对，这些年他们是和我并肩作战的伙伴，有他们在，我的确不需要太担心。”  
两人回到山洞入口下方的洞壁处坐下，这样如果洞口有动静，就能第一时间听到。  
“那个绿发佣兵……”夏多迟疑着开口：“你为什么要找她？”  
“大概……是为了解开心结吧。”  
“……心结。”  
“嗯，她是我的老师……曾经是。虽然她在我心中始终是老师，但不知道她是否还当我是她的学生，毕竟我曾经欺瞒过她，又对她刀剑相向。”  
“她是我在这个世界上最不想欺瞒的人，但是为了我的理想和现在你所看到的帝国，我还是这么做了。所以那个时候，老师选择站在我的对面，也是理所当然的吧。”  
“……你会后悔吗？”  
“后悔吗？我不会后悔的，阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的皇帝绝不会后悔。就算时光倒流，我也会再一次做出同样的选择。”  
“你没有想过，如果你对你的老师坦诚一些，哪怕只是给予多一点的信任，也许她就会做出截然不同的选择。”  
“是这样吗？或许吧……但我不敢去赌。我背负着整个帝国的期望，所以我不能将自己的情感凌驾于责任之上。她身上寄宿着女神的力量，是神明的眷属，我不认为她会背离自己的眷属，来到我这个向神明拔剑的人身边。”  
“既然如此，为什么还要来找她？”  
“大概……是为了自己吧。她就像我心上的一根刺，就算我怎么命令自己忘记她，都无法办到。也许见到她后，我就能看清自己的心。”  
“到那时候，我想……”  
夏多突然站了起来，打断了她的话语，艾黛尔贾特不知所措地看着她。  
“我想到怎么离开这里了。”

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾尔为自己也为贝老师解开了心结，但迟钝的贝老师一Jio踩进了分手支线里

“这里是纹章兽的实验场所，但入口却狭窄得只容人类通过，那么纹章兽究竟是从什么地方跑出去的呢？”  
“你的意思是，这里还有别的出入口。”艾黛尔贾特蹙着眉举起夜明珠，四处照了照：“可山洞里除了进来的地方，其余都是封闭的。”  
“你再好好想想。”  
艾黛尔贾特思忖片刻，恍然道：“那个水潭？”  
“如果没猜错的话，水潭的潭底应该可以通向外边。”  
在夜明珠的柔光之下，艾黛尔贾特的脸色显得有些苍白：“要下水？”  
夏多歪头看着她，隐约在面具后笑了笑：“不过水下有什么危险还未可知，近卫们很快就会找过来，还是耐心等待的好。”  
“嗯、嗯，就这么办吧。”  
夏多从随身的口袋中翻出了一袋饼干，又把水袋递给她，然后在离她几步远的地方靠墙坐了下来。  
“你身上总是随身带着这些吗？”  
“嗯，你永远不知道什么时候会陷入困境，所以准备得越周全，就能活得越久。”  
“……你一直都过着这样的生活？”  
“也许这就是最适合我的生活。”  
艾黛尔贾特似乎想说什么，但最终没有开口。不知道过了多久，她靠着洞壁陷入了沉睡。夏多慢慢站起来，来到她身边，低头看着她。过了一会儿，她伸出手，似乎想触碰她，手却颤抖着，无论如何都无法靠近半点。  
夜明珠的柔光包裹着两人，光芒在铺天盖地的黑暗中显得十分微弱，就像她们仅剩的羁绊。  
“如果我从此不再出现，你就一定不会走向那个结局了吧。”

“唔、老师——”  
艾黛尔贾特陡然从噩梦中惊醒，坐直了身子大口大口地喘着气。  
梦里导师背对着她，越走越远，她想要开口呼唤她，却怎么也发不出声音。  
那不是圣墓时导师站在自己的对面一动不动时，那种意料之中的钝痛，而是把一直以来梗在心头的尖刺硬生生拔除时的尖锐痛楚。  
身上披着的斗篷随着她的起身而滑落下来，她抓着夏多的斗篷下意识向她所在的方向看去，那里静静地放着一个防毒面具，夏多已经不在那里了。  
她猛地站了起来，向水潭的方向跑去。  
一片漆黑的水潭边，夏多静静地站着，像是融入了黑暗。直到艾黛尔贾特来到她身边，才给她带去了微弱的光明。  
“师、夏多！”  
夏多略偏过头，浅绿色的头发轻轻在空中飞扬着。  
“我以为你已经走了……”  
“我不会丢下你离开的，”夏多似乎轻声笑了一下：“已经一整天了，近卫队依旧没有动静，我想我们不应该再等下去了。”  
“可是……”  
“虽然我并不是一个值得信赖的人，但这一次，可以试着相信我吗，艾黛尔贾特。”夏多回过头，浅绿的眼眸在面具下一瞬不瞬地注视着她：“我一定会，把你好好地带出去。”  
艾黛尔贾特握住她向自己身处的手，突然之间热泪盈眶：“我一直……一直信赖着你。”

从水底冒出头时，外面已经是第二天黄昏了。从水底出来的路途遥远，好在途中有地方可以冒头呼吸，不至于溺死在水中。  
夏多将紧紧抱着她的艾黛尔贾特从水中抱到了岸上，这才发现上岸的地方，正是当初沿着纹章兽足迹追寻来到的河岸边。也许那只纹章兽正是从河底出来后，才潜伏在附近的山林中的吧。  
她轻抚着艾黛尔贾特湿漉漉的银发安抚着她惊魂未定的情绪：“已经没事了，可以呼吸了，乖，我们已经离开水底了。”  
艾黛尔贾特咳嗽了起来，断断续续地喘着气，夏多抚摩着她剧烈起伏的背脊，轻声安抚着她。  
“已经……出来了吗？”艾黛尔贾特的眼睛有些发红，不安地四下张望着。  
“已经没事了，我们安全了。”  
艾黛尔贾特深深呼吸着，镇定下来的第一件事，就是摘下了夏多脸上的面具。面具后，是她这七年来始终无法忘记的、熟悉的面容。  
“好久不见……老师。”  
“嗯，好久不见，艾黛尔贾特。”  
距离艾黛尔贾特“逃离”女神之塔已经过去了两年，但对她而言，和导师分别的时间，是整整七年。  
“老师，有什么想说的吗？”  
关于她这两年的经历，关于她对自己的的看法，关于这个由她所领导的世界……什么都好。  
贝雷丝摇了摇头：“看到你没事，我就安心了。”  
“是吗，可我却有一些话要跟老师说。”  
艾黛尔贾特在心里对另一个世界的导师说了声抱歉，因为那时候她并没有像她承诺的那样，对贝雷丝说出自己的心意，而是在复杂而纷乱的情绪中选择了逃避。  
如果那个时候说出来的话，也许这根刺就不会在心里梗了整整两年。  
她强迫自己从贝雷丝的怀中站起来，远离那份令她感到眷恋的温暖。  
“很久很久以前，我就很在意老师。”  
“也许是因为老师不求回报地救了我，又或许是您一直尽心尽力地教导着我、关怀着我……在我的心中，老师和所有人都不一样，是我……是我最在意的人。”  
“我一直行走在黑暗的深渊里，而您是照进深渊里的一束光。曾经我有机会抓住这束光，但我最终选择了和您踏上不同的道路。”  
“抱歉呢，老师。曾经我最想要并肩而行的人是您，但我的欺瞒令我只能眼睁睁地看着您站到了对面。”  
艾黛尔贾特凝视着贝雷丝：“我奇迹般地走到了现在，杀死过许多昔日的同窗，摧毁了赛罗司教会，驱逐了您的眷属……我的手上沾满了鲜血，我清楚自己的罪恶……即便这样，我仍然没有丝毫的后悔。”  
“这样的我，一定让您感到失望、厌恶了吧。”  
贝雷丝摇了摇头，但艾黛尔贾特没有给她开口的机会。  
“我不知道修伯特对您说了什么，以至于这两年来您一直在为他……不，为我办事。但我想告诉您，您并没有亏欠我任何东西。”  
“因为我对您的不信任与欺瞒导致您站在我的对立面这件事，您没有做错任何事情。”  
“人与人之间，不会永远行走在同一条道路上，我永远尊重您的选择，就算您没有选择我也没关系。”  
贝雷丝抿紧了唇，喉咙像是被什么哽住了，干涩得说不出话来。  
在她失去父亲、最沉沦的那段日子里，是艾黛尔贾特伸手将她拉出了黑暗，然后告诉她：当她止步不前的时候，她会拉她一把。  
而现在，她在过去与未来交织成的悔恨的深渊中徘徊不前，艾黛尔贾特兑现了自己的诺言，亲手将她拉了出来。  
“所以，”艾黛尔贾特轻轻为她抚平了肩膀衣服的褶皱：“老师不需要愧疚，也不需要对我补偿。”  
够了。  
“回帝都后，我会让修伯特停止对您的委托。”  
不可以。  
“您是自由的……没有什么比看着您从此可以按照自己的内心做出选择更让我高兴了。”  
停下。  
“所以……”  
必须阻止她说下去。  
远处传来弩箭扳动机扩的声音，贝雷丝不假思索，抱着艾黛尔贾特扑倒在地。  
背后传来一阵强烈的撞击，接着痛感后知后觉地传遍了全身。  
艾黛尔贾特惊惶的呼唤声与远处传来的喊杀声似乎都在渐渐远离自己，她却慢慢露出了一个笑容。  
终于，跟着自己的心做出了选择。

再次睁开眼睛时，已经回到了罗格男爵的府邸。  
艾黛尔贾特坐在她的床边，正翻看着一叠文件。  
“醒了吗，老师。”  
“唔……”  
“袭击我们的是教会的余党，已经被我和赶来的近卫队一同消灭了。”她扶着贝雷丝坐起身，拿过枕头垫在她的腰后，让她靠得更舒服一些：“两个矿坑都让近卫队去搜查了一遍，果然什么都没有留下。附近的山中也都搜寻过了，没有发现任何纹章兽和黑暗中的蠢动者的痕迹，应该是全部转移了。”  
“波多斯领的事情算是解决了，我的‘假期’也结束了，很快就会回到帝都。”  
“嗯……”  
“老师有什么想说的吗？”  
见她沉默不语，艾黛尔贾特似乎笑了笑：“老师为什么要保护我呢？如果不是因为你有神之眷属的血脉，这样的伤也许会夺去你的生命。”  
“这是我的选择，是我发自内心想做的事。”贝雷丝低下头，双手在被子里握紧了：“我想跟随着你，艾黛尔贾特，我可以成为你的剑，也可以成为保护你的盾。”  
“黑暗中的蠢动者没有彻底根除，教会的余党也还在暗中活动，也许将来你还需要对付外敌的入侵……我愿意成为你手中最锋利的剑。”  
“不是因为亏欠或是弥补什么的……而是因为我想这么做。”  
艾黛尔贾特脸上的笑容随着她的话语渐渐淡去，最后她站起身，深深吸了一口气。  
“老师还是一如既往地自信呢，但您是否将自己看得过于重要了？”  
艾黛尔贾特说的每一个字都像利刃一样扎进贝雷丝的心脏，然后破碎成千百片，每一片都融进她的血脉，随着呼吸而抽痛着。  
“我已经统一了芙朵拉大陆，我的帝国正在走向我所期盼的那个世界……这一切，都不是因为您。”  
“阿德剌斯忒亚帝国不需要贝雷丝，皇帝艾黛尔贾特也不需要贝雷丝。”  
有一瞬间，贝雷丝觉得自己的胸口比背后的伤口还要疼痛。她觉得自己像是分裂成了两个灵魂，一个觉得心口疼痛得无法呼吸，另一个灵魂却因为这理所当然的结果而感到残忍地快意。  
“我明白了。”贝雷丝缓缓闭上眼，将头靠向床头，没有再说什么。  
艾黛尔贾特在房间里站了很久很久，终于转身离去。  
她不知道自己是什么时候失去的知觉，当她再一次睁开眼，已经不知道是哪一天的早晨。  
站在她床前的是一脸紧张的罗格男爵，见她醒来，罗格男爵松了口气：“夏、夏多小姐，医生说您的体质异于常人，睡了几天，伤势已经痊愈了大半。”  
“……她呢？”  
“她？哦、哦……您是说陛下？陛下两天前就已经启程返回帝都了，她留下了两名近卫照顾您，说您醒来后第一时间通知她。”  
“嗯……”贝雷丝坐起身，感觉背后的伤口有些发痒，已经在顺利的愈合阶段。  
窗外的天色越来越亮，晨光透光窗户照射进来，清爽的晨风送来清脆的鸟鸣声，看来今天会是一个好天气。  
而她，也该启程踏上全新的路途了。

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 走了一些弯路的贝老师总算想明白了，而艾尔也学会了坦率。

这是贝雷丝从沉睡中醒来后，第二次回到大修道院。和两年前一样，大修道院仍然处于荒废的状态。自从大司教等人被放逐后，教会从此一蹶不振，作为总部的加尔古·玛库大修道院也再难恢复昔日的兴盛，沦为了强盗的地盘。  
据称炎之女帝有打算在大修道院的基础上建造一个全新的学校，但目前还未正式发布公告。  
贝雷丝轻抖剑身，将天帝之剑从鞭形还原为剑形，一滴鲜血顺着锋刃淌落下来，被地上的石砖所吸收。  
接受了附近村庄的委托来此消灭盘踞多时的强盗，干完活后，她漫步在大修道院熟悉的每一个角落，曾经作为教师的回忆一点一点涌了上来。  
她喜欢于周末在大修道院中散步，那时候，她身边总是陪伴着她的级长。两人会交换关于课题的意见，或者讨论对学生们的教学方针；有时也会说起自己的私事和一些趣闻；或是干脆什么也不说，就静静享受两人相处的时光。  
她也喜欢在温室中养护花草，她种得最多的总是康乃馨，她喜欢在每天浇完水后，摘下开得最好看的、新鲜湿濡的康乃馨，送给级长。  
前往藏书室或者训练场的时候，也总能遇上前来阅读或是训练的级长，最终两人会默契地一起看书或者帮助对方训练。  
现在回想起来，如果自己佣兵时期的生活是灰色的话，那么在大修道院的那一年，就足以用五彩缤纷来形容。而几乎所有色彩斑斓的回忆，都和艾黛尔贾特有关。  
艾黛尔贾特说自己是光，其实她才是贝雷丝暗色生命中那道绚烂的光。  
贝雷丝在自己曾经的宿舍门前停了下来，鬼使神差地推开门。  
宿舍的床上，被褥整整齐齐地叠着，房间的角落堆放着书籍与武器，桌子上叠放着学生的资料，还有摊开写了一半的教学计划。  
除了四处都蒙着灰之外，一切都和她离开前一样。  
但她再也回不去那段时光了。  
她打开抽屉，抽屉里放着一根黑色的羽毛笔和一双白色的手套。这是艾黛尔贾特丢失的东西，她已经不记得自己当时是出于什么心态留下了失物，但此刻它们却像是在赤裸裸地向她本人昭示着什么。  
贝雷丝任由自己沉浸于回忆中，过了许久，才拿起羽毛笔下压着的笔记本。从佣兵时期开始，她就有用随笔来记录自己的心情的习惯。在士官学校那一年的随笔更是写了整整一本。  
她打开笔记本，翻到了最后，却意外地发现，记忆中自己写的最后一篇笔记后面，还多了寥寥几行字。  
文字的笔迹和自己一模一样，就算她本人也分辨不出真假。  
那些文字是这样写的：

「你的级长已经成为了整个芙朵拉大陆的皇帝，她在向着自己理想的世界前行。」  
「可是，如果没有人陪伴在她身边的话，她身上属于“艾黛尔贾特”的部分会慢慢消失，取而代之的是属于“阿德剌斯忒亚帝国皇帝”的部分。她会慢慢变成一个完美的、没有感情的统治机器，再也无法变回艾黛尔贾特。」  
「只有你能阻止她渐渐尘封自己的心。」  
「请让她，重新露出笑容。」

贝雷丝将笔记本合上，深深呼出一口气，心中那团困扰她许多年的迷雾渐渐开始散去，似乎隐约可以窥见她真正的心了。  
她把羽毛笔和手套郑重地收纳到随身的口袋里，轻声道：“谢了，另一个贝雷丝。”  
有别于来时的沉重心情，踏出宿舍时，贝雷丝有一种豁然开朗的感觉。  
但下一秒，迅疾射来的利箭驱散了她的好心情。箭来得快速且悄无声息，她只能勉强躲开心脏要害，让箭在了肩上。  
一阵剧痛从右肩传来，她咬牙将天帝之剑交到左手，剑上腾起火焰，剑身变为鞭形，将贝雷丝的前方护住。  
“哼，不愧是你，贝雷丝。”  
贝雷丝看向从树上跃下的紫色身影：“萨米亚。”  
悄无声息的偷袭，迅疾如电的箭羽，除了萨米亚再也找不出第二个人。  
“教会让你来杀我的吗？”  
“呵，不过是完成委托罢了。”萨米亚松开弓弦，将箭放回背上的箭袋：“我听说这里有盗贼盘踞，接了委托过来看看，没想到已经被你捷足先登了。”  
贝雷丝有些意外：“你不是……”  
“怎么，觉得我是为教会卖命的？”萨米亚抱着胳膊靠在树干上：“先前因为蕾雅大人救过我一命，所以我才在教会骑士团中为她效命。不过这个恩情我早已还完了，没必要继续留在骑士团中。”  
贝雷丝侧头看了一眼右肩上的箭，萨米亚淡淡一笑道：“这一箭，就算是我为我的搭档讨回来的吧。”  
“卡多莉奴她……？”  
“嗯。不过已经过去了，”萨米亚的脸上看不出什么喜怒，她抚了抚弓弦，淡淡地道：“受了这一箭，我们之间也两清了。”  
“你打算去哪里？”  
“我这就启程离开芙朵拉，也许会回到鞑古扎，这里已经没有值得我留恋的东西了。”萨米亚拔出匕首，上前帮贝雷丝将箭斩断，剜出了箭头：“你呢，既然帮你的皇帝打赢了战争，又为什么要离开她？”  
“……帮助她的人并不是我。”  
“哼？我不明白你在说什么，但如果对方是值得你留恋的人，就不要轻易放弃。”萨米亚在贝雷丝的伤口上用了圣疗，又上了药包扎起来，最后报复式地用力打了个结：“好了，最近别碰水。”  
“要走了吗？”  
“嗯，大修道院可没有什么值得我徘徊的记忆。”萨米亚挥了挥手，转身向大修道院的入口走去。走出几步后，像是想起了什么，又回头道：“哦，对了，你不用担心教会的人再找你麻烦，他们现在大概自顾不暇了。”见贝雷丝有些惊讶，萨米亚道：“你不知道吗？你的皇帝宣布在全大陆范围内肃清教会的残余势力，据说是因为教会的人刺伤了皇帝。”

“我有话对艾黛尔贾特说。”  
“我记得您答应过我，如果陛下放手的话，就从此消失。”  
修伯特似笑非笑地看着于深夜突然出现在自己书房的人，眼中闪动着警惕与危险的光。  
贝雷丝挥手将一个布袋扔在修伯特的桌上：“交换条件。”  
修伯特皱眉盯着她，好一会儿才慢慢打开了布袋，里边是一个拥有桃色头发的女人的头颅，她神色狰狞，想来死前并不安详。  
“这是……科尔娜莉亚？”修伯特抱着胳膊沉吟道：“近两个月，我派人去捣毁黑暗中的蠢动者的据点，却每次都晚到一步，他们已经被人杀死了。想必……也是您的手笔吧。”  
“不说话就是默认了……陛下已经命我不得再委托您办事，所以您无须再做这些事了。”  
“和她的命令无关，是我自己想这么做。”平静的浅绿眼眸注视着昔日的学生，仿佛笃定他不会阻拦自己：“科尔娜莉亚的命，作为交换条件足够了吗？”  
“呵呵呵呵……既然您想再见陛下一面，我自然不会阻拦。只是我必须提醒您，如果陛下已经下定了决心，就算您巧舌如簧，也未必能让她回心转意。”  
“这是我和她之间的事。”  
“呵……也是，那么，就祝阁下得偿所愿吧。”修伯特按着胸口向她低了低头。

艾黛尔贾特推开卧室通向露台的门时，贝雷丝就靠在栏杆上，抬头看着天上的满月。  
她在皎洁的月光下略回过头，露出一个浅浅的笑容。  
“晚上好，艾黛尔贾特。”  
“晚上好，老师……”艾黛尔贾特叹了口气：“老师是怎么来到这里的呢？”  
“我和修伯特做了一些交易，他会让近卫们假装没有看到我的潜入。”  
“真是糟糕，我的宫内卿玩忽职守，是否应该扣掉他这个月的薪水呢？”  
“这倒是个不错的主意。”  
两人对视着，同时轻笑了起来。艾黛尔贾特走向贝雷丝，学着她的样子靠在露台的栏杆上，两人一起抬头看着月亮，感受着夜晚舒适的清风。  
“从波多斯镇离开后，我去了很多地方，在艾黛尔贾特的统治下，我看到了很多和从前不一样的东西。”  
战火曾在五年中烧遍了整个芙朵拉，但在那之后，全新的生命从灰烬中慢慢地诞生了。现在的芙朵拉大陆，正在逐渐呈现出一种全新的气象——平等而充满了希望的气象。  
“那个时候，我并没有选择教会，只是没有机会思考更多的事情。我的脑子被愤怒所占满，我觉得很委屈，想着为什么我的级长不能更信任我一些呢。”  
“当时我没有开口，然后我就错过了和你一起前行的机会。我早就该明白了……如果不能坦诚地说出自己的心意的话，就会带来悔恨终身的后果。”  
“在波多斯镇说的话并不是谎言，我的确想成为你的剑和盾，但我真正想要的，却不止是这些。”  
“艾黛尔贾特，”她一点一点移动着右手，握住了皇帝的左手：“你说过，阿德剌斯忒亚帝国不需要贝雷丝，皇帝艾黛尔贾特也不需要贝雷丝。那么，艾黛尔贾特需要贝雷丝吗？”  
“你需要我吗？”  
她在月光下看着艾黛尔贾特，浅绿的眼眸中尽是小心与脆弱。  
艾黛尔贾特从未见到她的导师露出过这样的神情，就算杰拉尔特离世的时候，她也不曾像现在这样，仿佛只要一句话，就可以彻底毁灭她。  
她知道，只要自己摇头，眼前的人就会离开自己的视线，从此再也不会出现在自己的世界里。  
从那以后，她就会成为完美无缺的帝王，不会因为任何事物而动摇，同时也不会拥有弱点和软肋。  
同时她再也无法成为艾黛尔贾特，而是彻彻底底的阿德剌斯忒亚帝国皇帝。  
但她怎么舍得呢。  
眼前的人其实并不是梗在心口的刺，而是她心脏的一块碎片。她所有属于艾黛尔贾特的时光都装在这块碎片中，只有在她身边时，她才觉得自己并不是一个不断前行的机器，而是一个活生生的人类。  
她在黑暗中蛰伏了太久，触碰过名为贝雷丝的光明后，就贪婪地想要独占这份光明与温暖。  
她想要的，从来不是贝雷丝为她披荆斩棘，立下赫赫战功，也不是贝雷丝对她效忠，成为她最锋利的剑。  
她所渴求的，一直都是贝雷丝本人。  
在另一个世界的老师，这一次，我一定会遵循自己的心，坦率地说出自己的心意。  
“需要。”她直视着贝雷丝的眼睛，不再逃避，也不允许对方逃避：“艾黛尔贾特需要贝雷丝。”  
浅绿色的眼眸像一个深潭，水面波动着，在月光下绽放着希望的光。  
“可以允许我留在你的身边吗，艾黛尔贾特？”  
“这也是我的心愿，老师，”  
艾黛尔贾特微笑着，心中却蓦地涌起混杂着悲伤、释然与祝福的复杂感情，就像是某个世界的自己终于实现了某个本不可能实现的愿望。  
两人的身影渐渐靠近，最终肩膀抵靠在了一起。  
“说起来，果然曾有过另一个贝雷丝吧。”  
“嗯，是那个老师帮助我战胜了敌人，统一了芙朵拉。”  
“唔……”  
“真的没问题吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“也许以后会有很多人把你和她对比，不断提着她的名字，这样也没问题吗？”  
“嗯……也许我没有她那么果断与勇敢，但我会比她对你更好。她永远只能是你的老师，而我却可以是你的恋人。”  
空气中仿佛能闻到浓烈的酸味，艾黛尔贾特忍不住笑了起来：“我什么时候答应过要成为你的恋人了？”  
贝雷丝伸手将她搂进怀中，低头想要亲吻她的唇。艾黛尔贾特却不想这么轻易地让她得逞，挣扎着想要脱离她的怀抱。  
“唔！”  
贝雷丝蹙了蹙眉，脸上露出了痛苦的表情。  
“老师？”艾黛尔贾特的心揪了一下：“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”  
“嗯……肩膀先前中了一箭，伤口还没有完全愈合。”贝雷丝抱紧了她，将下巴搁在她的肩膀上，嘴里柔柔地轻哼着：“疼……”  
从未见过自家导师如此姿态的皇帝陛下那颗不争气的心，因为她撒娇一般的话语而彻底被融成了一潭春水。她轻抚着她的背，想起她曾经为她挡下的弩矢，心更是软得一塌糊涂。  
所以当贝雷丝再次捧着她的脸亲吻上来时，她在心中叹了口气，顺从地环住了她的脖子。  
撒娇让自己心软也好，故意示弱想让自己心疼也罢……既然贝雷丝是自己唯一的软肋，她又能拿她怎么办呢。  
两人的第一个吻充满了小心翼翼的试探，当她们稍稍分开注视着彼此，在对方眼中看到了专注的自己时，忍不住再一次吻上了彼此的唇。  
第二个吻变得热烈而充满了占有欲，像是要将她们这七年分离所失去的一切尽数补偿回来。  
最终，两人结束了长久的亲吻，额头抵着额头，轻轻喘息着。  
“我有一个疑问。”贝雷丝突然道：“为什么艾黛尔贾特一直戴着戒指？”  
她托起皇帝的手，在她左手的无名指上，戴着一枚双头鹫模样、眼睛坠以红宝石的黑色戒指。在波多斯领见到艾黛尔贾特的时候她就想问了，但没有合适的时机开口。  
“因为我已经结婚了……当然是不可能的。”面对贝雷丝微妙的表情，她轻声笑了起来，摘下手上的戒指，轻轻戴在了贝雷丝左手的无名指上。  
“这是弗雷斯贝尔古家代代相传，留给皇后的戒指。”她注视着她，一字一字地道：“戴上之后，这一生，我绝不允许你再离开我了，老师。”  
“我会像夏多（影子）一样伴随着你，直到我们的生命走到尽头。”  
贝雷丝低头亲吻着戒指，然后如宣誓一般想要亲吻她的恋人，却被她伸指按住了唇。  
“老师，还有一句话你还没有说。”  
贝雷丝愣了一会儿，恍然地微笑着，将她的手按在自己的心口上。  
“我爱你。”

-正篇END-


	11. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 属于红花贝雷丝和艾尔的番外。  
> 回到属于自己的世界后，贝雷丝一秒也没有犹豫，就去找艾尔告白了~  
> 红贝直球追妻的模范操作，隔壁的银雪贝，请你学着点。

贝雷丝奔跑在大修道院熟悉的小路上。  
穿过市场，经过入口，跑过礼堂，越过长桥，奔向女神之塔。  
目睹她经过的人都露出了惊讶的神色，有的人甚至忍不住惊叫出声。  
“咿——老师？！”  
“哦！这不是老师吗？！”  
“呵呵呵呵呵……真是意料之外的归来呢，不愧是您。”  
“喂老师，你跑什么呀？”  
“你小点声吧，哈……”  
“老师、去哪？”  
“啊啦~当然是去见我们的陛下。”  
熟悉的声音不断从耳边经过，但贝雷丝没有因为任何人而停下脚步。此刻她只想尽快前往女神之塔，一秒钟也不想让艾黛尔贾特多等。  
用力推开女神之塔的门，三步并作两步登上阶梯，赤红色的身影因为动静而转过身，接着漂亮的紫罗兰中泛起了柔光。  
“老……师……？”  
贝雷丝一秒也没有犹豫，上前紧紧地抱住了她的艾黛尔贾特。  
整整五年，她在和另一个艾黛尔贾特朝夕相处的时间里，不断验证着自己对艾黛尔贾特的喜欢。同时她也从那个艾黛尔贾特身上证实着她对自己抱有同样、甚至更为炽热的感情。  
她不是一个擅长思考复杂问题的人，既然她喜欢着艾黛尔贾特，艾黛尔贾特也喜欢着她，那么她们何必浪费时间在若即若离的暧昧上呢？  
贝雷丝怀抱中的热度让艾黛尔贾特有些无所适从，但她很快环住了贝雷丝的腰，回应着她的拥抱。  
“这五年……老师究竟去了哪里？”  
“去了另一个世界，帮助那边的艾黛尔贾特达成了她的心愿。”  
“真是的……老师还是这么喜欢胡言乱语。”艾黛尔贾特挣扎着想要从她怀里离开，却被她紧紧地环住了。  
“不是胡言乱语，这五年的事情，我想说给你听。”贝雷丝侧头蹭了蹭学生的头发，偷偷闻着头发上熟悉的香气：“可以给我一点时间吗？”  
“嗯……那老师先放开我好吗？”虽然艾黛尔贾特眷恋着导师怀里的温暖，但这样下去的话，她怕自己没办法再掩藏住对导师的感情。  
贝雷丝点了点头，却没有松开手的意思。  
“老师……”  
贝雷丝将下巴搁在学生的肩膀上，懒洋洋地“嗯”了一声。  
艾黛尔贾特无奈地道：“老师准备抱到什么时候呢？”  
“因为整整五年没有见到艾黛尔贾特了，所以想多抱一会儿，不行吗？”  
“唔……”  
艾黛尔贾特当然不会反感来自导师的拥抱，但她莫名有一种猎物被猎人盯上的、让她有些心慌的感觉，这种感觉让她想要脱离导师的怀抱。  
“可是，还要去见其他学生的吧，大家都很想念老师。”  
“那么艾黛尔贾特呢？”贝雷丝抬头看着她：“艾黛尔贾特想念我吗？”  
导师直截了当的询问让艾黛尔贾特措手不及，如果是其他场合，她觉得自己一定能掩饰住自己的情绪，而不是猝然不防之下，面颊红到了耳根。  
她捂着脸，略转过头，低声道：“我……我当然也想念老师。”  
贝雷丝想继续逗一逗她的学生，但她知道如果过火的话，对方说不定会生气，这并不是她想看到的。  
她松开了艾黛尔贾特，帮她将因为拥抱而有些歪斜的角冠戴正：“听到你这么说，我很开心。”  
“唔……不客气。老师，我带你去见大家吧，我会告诉你这五年发生的事。”  
贝雷丝握住了打算转身引路的学生的手：“见大家之前，我希望先和你谈谈，艾黛尔贾特。”

在艾黛尔贾特的宿舍中，贝雷丝说起了自己从沉睡中苏醒后，立刻前去寻找艾黛尔贾特，却发现自己来到了另一个和这里完全不同的世界的故事。  
叙述结束后，贝雷丝抿了抿发干的嘴唇，发现学生的神情有些忡怔。  
“也是有那样的世界呢……我和老师行走在不同的道路上的世界。”艾黛尔贾特的笑容有些复杂：“不……也许老师站在我的对面才是最有可能发生的事。”  
“也许是有那样的世界，但那和我们无关。”贝雷丝轻抚着学生的头发：“我已经选择了你，所以自信一点也没有关系。”  
“更何况，我想，就算是那个世界的贝雷丝，她的内心也一定是渴望着和艾黛尔贾特一起走下去的。”  
“可我的确是在五年前欺瞒了老师，现在的我，更是为了我的理想双手沾满了血腥……就算这样，老师也依旧选择我吗？”  
“我的答案和五年前一样。从五年前的大树节，我选择了艾黛尔贾特开始，我就不会有第二个选择。”  
“谢谢……老师。”导师的言语让艾黛尔贾特动容，但她仍然有些在意：“老师……真的在那个世界陪了另一个我五年吗？”  
“艾黛尔贾特很在意吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特转过了脸，声音听起来淡淡地：“只是……稍微有一点羡慕罢了。老师和她相处的时间，已经比我还长得多了。”  
“可我们还有更多的五年可以在一起。”  
艾黛尔贾特有些吃惊地抬起头，贝雷丝嘴角带着让她心跳加速的微笑，但她却不敢深想她话中的含义：“嗯、嗯……也是呢，就算离开了大修道院，老师也永远都是我的导师。”  
“是吗，可我想要的比这个更多一些。”  
“唔……老师想要在帝国任职的话，无论什么职位，我都可以留给你哦。”  
“如果我想要的，比这个还要多呢？”  
贝雷丝的目光始终没有离开艾黛尔贾特，渐渐的，她终于不再游离目光，于是她在贝雷丝的眼眸中看到了迷茫的自己。  
“老师……想要什么？”  
“无论什么都可以给我吗？”  
“只要我能办到的。”  
在贝雷丝眼中看来，无论哪个世界的艾黛尔贾特都很相似，就连逃避的样子也一模一样。  
她转身来到桌前，伸手轻触着花瓶中鲜艳的康乃馨。  
“很漂亮的康乃馨。”  
“嗯……是老师五年前种下的那些。”  
“从我知道你喜欢康乃馨的时候起，我再也没有种过别的花；每个月商人进货时，我一定会第一时间买下你喜欢的礼物；每周闲暇的时候，我都会第一时间邀请你参加茶会……你知道这是为什么吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特的心飞速跳动着，脑子一片空白。嘴唇轻颤着想要说什么，干涩的喉间却发不出任何声音。  
她有一种美妙却难以置信的预感，就像是埋藏在心中多年的愿望突然得到了实现。  
“我单恋着艾黛尔贾特，就算心情没有得到回应，我也始终注视着你。”  
单恋？不，不是这样的！  
贝雷丝微垂下头，唇紧紧地抿着，似乎有些难过。艾黛尔贾特慌乱地抓住了她的手，紧紧握着：“不是的，我对老师……我才是，一直以来，我都以为自己只是单方面的……唔……”  
贝雷丝袭击了她的嘴唇。  
和她凑上来时一往无前的气势不同，贝雷丝的吻很轻柔，仿佛稍微用一点力气就会伤害到对方。她轻轻啄吻着、磨蹭着艾黛尔贾特柔软的唇瓣，像是在品尝独一无二的珍宝。  
不知道过了多久，贝雷丝察觉到艾黛尔贾特似乎没有在呼吸，她睁开眼，发现对方愣愣地注视着她，眼角不自觉地淌下了泪。  
“艾、艾黛尔贾特？！”贝雷丝突然后悔自己莽撞的行为，就算知道对方也喜欢自己，她也不应该突如其来地亲吻她：“抱歉，我……”  
“不是……不是老师的错，我只是……没有什么真实感。”  
在一天的时间里，她的导师失而复得，还对她倾诉了自己的心意……这样的事真的是真实存在的吗？或许这只是她的又一个梦境，如果她沉溺于梦中的幸福，下一秒，残酷的现实就会告诉她：你的导师依旧掉落深渊生死未卜，而这一切都是因为选择了你。  
“艾黛尔贾特，你看着我。”贝雷丝为她拭去了眼泪，捧着她的脸：“我回来了，就在你面前。喜欢你这件事也不是突如其来的，而是从五年前我们朝夕相处的每一天就开始了。”  
“老师……？”艾黛尔贾特迟疑着抚上她的脸颊，很轻很轻地拧了一下。  
“嘶……”  
“……疼吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“真是的……”面对装模作样蹙着眉的导师，艾黛尔贾特忐忑的心奇迹般地安定了下来。  
这种喜欢装模作样让自己心疼的样子，果然是她的导师本人。  
艾黛尔贾特揉了揉她拧过的地方：“果然是老师呢。”  
“还会不安吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特摇了摇头，随后深吸了一口气，抬起头时，似乎已经把所有不安和脆弱的情绪抛在了脑后。  
“老师，请容许我再次向您确认，您选择了我吗？像五年前在圣墓那时那样选择了我，愿意和我踏上消除世间不公平的纹章制度，驱逐虚假的神明，让世界回归人世的道路？”  
“我选择了你，我想要和你并肩踏上同样的道路。”  
“谢谢，老师。”艾黛尔贾特露出一个微笑，笑容很快变得有些羞涩起来。  
“那么……也请容许我向您确认，您选择了我吗？不仅是作为导师，而是作为……恋人和伴侣。”  
面对她的时候，艾黛尔贾特似乎总是小心翼翼，将主动权交付在她手中。  
“也不能总是由我来选择。”贝雷丝轻抚着她的头发：“是我先喜欢你的，所以这一次，选择权在你的手上。”  
“明明是……”  
贝雷丝打断了她不合时宜的反驳：“艾黛尔贾特，你愿意选择我吗？”  
“不是作为导师，而是作为恋人和伴侣。我想以这样的身份陪在你身边，一直到我们永远陷入长眠。”  
艾黛尔贾特早已发现，当导师专注地看着自己的时候，眼眸会变得格外深邃，在眼中那汪深潭中，倒映的全是自己的身影。  
于是她笑了起来，压抑着喉间的哽咽，轻声道。  
“我愿意。”  
唇再一次重合，这一回，艾黛尔贾特给予了真切的回应。  
至于究竟是谁先喜欢谁这一点，让她们以后再慢慢弄清楚吧。

-END-


End file.
